Que Quowle
by LittleRin26
Summary: Bella Swan, college student and native of Phoenix Arizona is ready to start her new life near her father in Forks. Where will Sam Uley fit in? Shifters, Imprints and Vampires. Imprint Story. Sam x Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings: **Rated Mature for language, gore and adult situations. Readers under the age of 18 are discouraged from reading.

**Summery: **Bella Swan, college student and native of Phoenix Arizona is ready to start her new life near her father in Forks. Where will Sam Uley fit in? Shifters, Imprints and Vampires. Imprint Story. Sam x Bella

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Fire of Fate**

_~ Bella ~_

It was one of those rare clouded days, the ones everyone says they dislike but secretly adored. The wind was just strong enough to send a fall time chill into the air, a wonderful respite from the heat of the terrible summer past back home.

But really, it wasn't so rare or at least it wasn't here.

To me though, this was all new and refreshing. Having lived in Arizona most of my life, I was used to the endless summer days; filled with never ending blue skies and freezing cold dessert nights.

I would surly miss it; the heat and dry air but I wanted change. I longed for it like I longed to see my fathers face.

Throughout my teenage years I never really thought about what it would be like to go home to Charlie. I had my crazy-assed, scatter brained mother to care for and between her, my passion for ink and my education I didn't have time for much else.

Now at twenty-one years old, I was a high-school graduate with two years at ASU under my belt, I had all the time in the world to think about it and I did. So when I was excepted to the Peninsula College, in Port Angeles, there was no question. Sayonara Phoenix, I was moving back to Forks and finishing out my degree in teaching.

Renee was good about it, better than I thought she'd be, I thought she'd freak the fuck out the moment I told her but she had Phil to take care of her now and I had my whole life a head of me to figure out where I belonged and what I wanted to do with it.

Since my passion in life was everything to do with the written word (folk lore mainly) and art, I was putting all my eggs in the teaching basket. I had always been pretty good with kids, especially the older ones. Renee agreed with me, squealing the whole time about me being the cool art teacher with the funky piercings that marched to the beat of her own drummer. Frankly, I don't think she could have been more spot on if she tried.

So with my game plan set, I decided to give my dad a call and start looking for a place in Forks. Funny enough, I found a small efficiency apartment on the corner of Bogachiel Way and 6th Avenue, right across the street from Forks Community Hospital. While Charlie got a kick out of the idea of me living so close to the hospital, he begged me to come stay with him in La Push.

As much as I would have loved being so close to him, I didn't have a car yet so the commute would be brutal and the idea of moving in on his new family left a bad taste in my mouth. I was an adult now and Charlie had a new wife and two teenage kids to take care of, even if they weren't his. Sue would surely kill me if she ever knew I felt that way but I really couldn't help it.

As a slight trickle of rain started the long awaited police cruiser pulled into the loading zone of the Quillayute State Airport. I wanted to kick myself when I saw the added price to my travel tickets for landing here but it sure beat the drive from Seattle. The flight from Phoenix was bad enough.

A broad grin settled over his porn star stash as he exited his sheriffs cruiser and jogged over. "Bells, wow!" he exclaimed standing there for a moment, his eyebrows in his hairline and his mouth hanging open.

I guess I should have expected it. He hadn't seen any recent pictures of me and well I hadn't seen him since the summer I turned fifteen. To my defense though, I really didn't think I looked so different. Yeah, I grew up, I had tits now and my hair was long but I don't think any of those things are what surprised him.

No. My best bet was on the floral quarter sleeve tattoo on my left arm that was sticking out of my tee-shirt and the small gauge piercings in my ears. While I could understand how a straight-laced guy like Charlie would see it and least he could be proud that I didn't have anything sticking out of my face and all my tattoo's could be covered within reason. Pants or long skirt, a quarter sleeved tee and my hair would cover anything I didn't want someone seeing in the future, not that tattoo's were a big deal now-a-days. Hell, three of my teachers my senior year had visible tattoo's.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably. "So, how was the flight?" he asked, pulling his arms around me in an awkward embrace. _Yeah, way to skirt around the issue dad. _

Guess it was genetic.

"The usual," I told with a slight shrug. "Boring with unfriendly hostess' and bad in-flight movies."

Had to admit though, as I stood there taking him in, Sue did the old man some good. His hair was actually combed and at least he wasn't in uniform. Didn't smell like gas station aftershave anymore, either. That in itself was a blessing.

We stood there for a moment, both shifting uncomfortably where we stood. Yeah, we kinda sucked when it came to the hallmark moments. "Uh… yeah," he started, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Let's get your bags and get you to La Push. Sue and Seth are just dieing to see you." he finished in a rush, sentences flying out of his mouth in a winded whoosh of jumbled words.

"What?" I asked stupidly, stilling his hand when he went to grab for my bags. "Why are we going to your house, what about my apartment?"

"Uh…" He chuckled, scratching at the back of his neck. "There was kind of a fire last night actually, that's where I just came from." I swear, the man mustache even twitched nervously as he finished.

I blanched, my eyes going wide as my mouth hung open. "F-fire?" That's why he smelled like fucking smoke! "But…"

Charlie straighten out, his face stern but apologetic. "I'm sorry, Bells, I know you were looking forward to that place, but one of Jake's friends has a loft apartment above one of his shops that he's recently renovated. He offered it dirt cheap."

Still, I stood there completely baffled and a little more than miffed at my situation, but at least I wouldn't be living with Charlie and Sue. That would have been un-fucking-bearable. But it did press the matter for transportation. Yeah, that shit would have to be fixed, like today.

"Come on," Charlie said, picking up my bags again. "We'll talk about it more on the ride. The pack should already be moving your stuff in."

That caught my interest and I immediately began to follow. "What pack?"

"Oh," Charlie stiffened. "I… uh. The boys down at the rez, they're a pack of wild animals when they eat so it's just… a little um, nickname." He stuttered.

Hmm?

Narrowing my eyes as his non-committed answer, I followed.

So apparently there was a bonfire tonight where I would catch up with Sue, Seth and Jake. Charlie assured me it wasn't anything new and a lot of the townspeople from Forks would be there. To me it sounded very exiting, it was basically a Quileute Pow-Wow. Native American art, jewelry and legends. That was right up my alley and I couldn't wait.

Charlie didn't say much on the drive to La Push, not that I expected him too. Neither one of us have ever felt the need to fill the silence with mindless chatter; if we had something to say to one another, we said it, then went on with our day.

When we pulled up to Black Paw & Co. Construction, I was left a little speechless. All I could say was that it didn't look promising. In fact, I wanted to book the next flight back to Phoenix. But like Charlie said, I was getting the place dirt cheap and I really didn't have much choice. I just needed to give this place a chance.

The outbuilding was a wreck, supplies loitered all over the place with no real organization. It was in a serious need of new paint and the hand painted sign out front left a lot to be desired. With a smile, I thought that maybe I could help with that. After all, that's kind of what I did.

The "shop" as Charlie called it seemed to have once been a beautiful cottage but someone had turned into a business a while ago, if the weak looking staircase on the outside of the house was anything to go by. Apparently it led to my new home.

I shuddered.

The inside however, was nothing short of amazing.

I didn't know who Sam Uley was but the man was obviously a genius with power tools. Was it bad that my panties got a little damp at the thought?

As soon as we made it up the rickety stairs and opened the door, I knew I was home. It was absolutely perfect, baring the chaos of unpacked boxes and strewn furniture. There was a small entry way, just big enough to hold the antique hall tree grandma Swan had passed down when she died. The small space would need some color but that was neither here nor there.

Just under a small archway that Charlie's head barely skimmed was the living room and I almost squealed at how adorable it was. Everything from the slightly pitched ceilings to the small Ben Franklin stove near the window just screamed "quaint cottage" and it was perfect. The hardwood floors would go nicely with my worn leather sofa Renee pawned off on me and the native American rugs I'd been collecting since I was sixteen.

The bathroom wasn't much to look at. A pedestal sink, toilet, a fairly decent sized stand alone shower and to my delighted surprise; a stacked washer and dryer combo. I was still sad about the no tub business. Goodbye rubber ducky. Guess, we all can't have it all, can we Swan?

I babbled on insistently to Charlie as we maneuvered through the small spaces, probably wreaking havoc on his manly senses as I talked shop, or well color schemes. I already knew I was going to ask Sam if I could tile a backsplash behind the sink in the kitchen; there was no window and I'd be damned if I was going to stare at a blank wall while doing dishes. That was another thing to think about; while the kitchen floors, walls and cabinets all seemed to be brand new the appliances however, were not. They were stone age old and I wasn't sure if I was going to have to chop wood to cook. It was kind of a frightening thought. Bella and sharp objects, bad idea.

"So uh…" I chuckled, dipping my head through another mystery door and finding yet another storage space. "Where's the bedroom."

Charlie laughed. I guess he found my distress amusing. But either way, he pointed back towards the small foyer and I wanted to slap myself for having missed it. There was another opening on the opposite wall where my coat tree would sit with a set of rugged crafted stairs leading up a narrow passageway to the bedroom.

"Sam was a little worried about this room when I told him about you, he wasn't sure how'd you like it." Charlie puttered nervously behind me and I swear I could actually see him scratching his neck even with me being in front of him.

Ignoring the jittering feeling in the pit of my stomach I made the trek up the stairs and literally screamed with delight. Fuck the cute living room and the half-assed modern kitchen, this was by far my favorite room in the apartment.

Sam may have been worried that I wouldn't like it but he should have been more concerned about the giant crowbar he was gonna need to ever get me to move out.

Walls of rough cut, traditional logs ran the entire length of every wall, hardwood floors and the most gigantic handcrafted headboard I'd ever scene. I was in lust with this room. I could already see the layout in my head and I wanted to roll around and do naughty things to that bed. Naughty, naughty things.

Charlie laughed at my bright face. "I take it you like it?"

"Damn straight, I do. It's perfect." I exclaimed, already rummaging through boxes and slinging things across the room. Nesting. That's what Renee called it.

"Well, it looks like you're all set so I'll leave you to it." Charlie said as he came up behind me and patted my shoulder. "Just make sure you come to the market for dinner or else Sue will have my nuts."

"Ew. Dad, bad mental image." I grumbled, pulling out my antique American flag, shaking it out across the bare mattress. It would be the first thing in this apartment to be hung. It was grandpa Swan's after all.

"Wait, how much do I owe Sam for rent and when do I need to pay the man?"

Charlie stopped in his tracks, big smile on his face. "Uh, he'll be at the bonfire tonight, you'll meet him then." And with that he was out the door.

Two hours had passed and I was already sweating like a pig but the majority of my bedroom and living room were in the works of being completed. I still had much to do by way of decorating but all my furniture was set up how I wanted it - baring the hall tree - and my closets and armors were full. There wasn't an actual closet in the bedroom but I quickly found out that that giant built-in headboard wasn't just for looks. No _it _was the giant closet every girl dreams about having.

Sighing to myself, I peered about the room fairly pleased with the amount of progress I'd made. Hell, if I kept up this pace, my apartment would be completely unpacked by time classes started next week.

It was nearing five o' clock when I decided to call it quits and get ready for the bonfire. Actually, it would probably already be underway when I got there.

Showering quickly, I forewent washing my hair. Mostly I didn't feel like fucking with a blow dryer and I wasn't about to go into the fall air with wet hair. Anxious to get this show on the road and see my family, I dressed casually but still with my slight flair for the dramatic. I settled for warm cotton leggings, a ankle length chocolate cotton skirt, cream tank top and fitted, denim jacket.

Light makeup came next, just a slathering of moisturizer, a bit of blush - not that I needed it - and a quick coating of mascara. I pretty much said fuck my waist length hair, only combing through it quickly with my fingers to separated the tangles before I considered myself as about as ready as I would ever be.

Grabbing my handmaid patch shoulder bag, my keys and a pair of slip on Uggs for my feet, I was out the door. If I had it my way there wouldn't be any shoes on my feet but I figured with the heart attack Charlie nearly had from just my sleeve tattoo, I didn't think it was worth it to press his health by showing off the others just yet. It was to bad, too. I think Jake would get a kick out of them.

* * *

The reservation was pretty much just how I remembered it as I passed different local shops on Quileute St. The market was all bustling with the townies from Forks and I had to laugh on several occasions as I was quickly pointed out as a newcomer. Some of these people I had spent entire summers with and they didn't recognize me. Not that I was complaining, yet. I could almost see Mike Newton's eyes bulge when those beady blues landed on me and I grimace and scurried away.

It would figure that the last person in Forks I wanted to remember me was the first one that did. You have horrible luck Swan.

Thankfully before he could muster up enough balls to confront me, Dad stepped in front of his line of sight, Sue on his arm and a teenage Seth making gagging noises behind them.

We wandered for a while, after all the cheek-pinching and uncomfortable hugs were over, checking out all the local La Push merchandise. After all what was the point of coming into town without sampling some the goods the tribe members always had to offer.

Charlie, Sue and Seth departed shortly after, claiming to see me later down on First Beach, this was after Sue threatened my head if I didn't come for dinner tomorrow night. Supposedly half of the Rez was supposed to be there. Yeah, I forgot their anniversary, sue me.

As I was in no hurry to join the fire just yet, I was content just wandering the street going from booth to booth, burning through my monthly mad money at an alarming rate. Caught up in a especially interesting booth of melded stone work I never heard the soft footsteps at my back.

"Bella?" A cheerful and all too familiar voice called from over my shoulder. "Holy shit, is that you?"

Smiling excitedly to myself, I spun on my heals and came face to face with my friend I hadn't seen in so long. "Hey," I returned a little shyly. I hadn't been expecting the man that stood before me now, and my eyes lingered as I spotted the fitted white tee-shirt, splotched with engine grease, I laughed. "Jacob Black."

Warm fingers gripped my chin, pulling my gaze upwards to meet his face once more, "Awe, none of that," he cooed, pinching my nose. "It's just plain old Jake to you."

As the apples of my cheeks pinked in embarrassment from his ridiculous antics, I scowled at him. "That shouldn't be a problem." I supplied with a chuckle, slapping his arm playfully, earning a small whimper of pain from my manly friend.

He laughed, throwing his arm over my shoulder and proposing to give me a personal tour of the reservation, like I really needed it. As we ambled around the market I took the time to study the man I had known as a small boy.

He had grown into a fine man, as I always knew he would. Taller and bigger than I thought he'd turn out, Jacob was still everything I had imagined in my wasted days at Renee's. Though his garage coveralls were new as well as his hulking frame, it was easy to still to see the brave little boy who nearly lost his own life to save me from the mouth the La Push cliffs when we were nine. Well, I was nine, he was seven.

We talked about trivial things at first, both of us skirting around the questions neither of us wanted to ask or answer. Throughout our conversations he would glance down through the corner of his eyes and a small blush would fan across his face. It made me wonder if he too, was nervous about seeing me again. After all it had been many years since we had seen each other last, almost six years.

I was expecting to run into him at some point this evening, the La Push Rez wasn't all that big, after all, but I was mildly impressed that my childhood friend now owned and operated his own garage. I couldn't tell you why it surprised me so much, it had always been what he wanted to do.

Jake and I fell back into an easy comradry, actually we were teasing and playing like children. I laughed and spun as he chased me with the fertility statue that I had purchased for my mother. But the thing had a giant, raised cock and now Jake was chasing me down the street with said boner. Ass-hat.

Giggling like a school girl, I twisted again to evade Jacob's arms and smacked hard into a very toned chest. A throat cleared against me and Jake slid to a halt not a few feet away, looking about as sheepish as I've ever seen him. I backed away slowly, raising my head only to blush when I realized I had rammed straight into a tribe council member, or so Jake whispered furiously in my ear.

He stepped back a few feet, the hard look on his face falling into a wide-stretched look of dumbfounded awe as his eyes regarded me. Returning his gaze, I was lost to my own thoughts. He looked familiar to me but I simply couldn't place his handsome face. He was tall, huge really. Jacob was tall as well but this man had a good three feet on Jake; he had to be at least six-five or six-six. Short raven hair, cropped and shaggy with the deepest honey eyes I had ever seen. I think I even shuddered.

After a few moments of his blatant ogling Jacob elbowed the man in the ribs, muttering about tact and conduct unbecoming a Chief of the Quileute people. Jake was just joking but that didn't make his information any less real to me. I spluttered and blushed harder. Just great not only did I almost run over a council member but the goddamned Chief. Needless to say, the attention had my shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Right," The man chuckled, looking a little sheepish himself now. "Sorry."

Jake looked between the both of us, blinking like a lost barn owl before some kind of realization came over his features and he laughed, loudly. "Don't mind this idiot, Bells. Contrary to popular belief, he has actually seen a woman before."

I laughed, despite the urge I had to tramp it down, it came unbidden while I was trying to scold Jacob for speaking that way to an elder; his own Chief at that.

"This is my friend I was telling you about." Jacob offered , waving his hand dismissively in my general direction. Thanks a lot, dick.

The man spluttered. "You're Chief Swan's daughter?" He asked, his drizzled honey eyes raking over me again before adding. "I'll admit, you're not what I was expecting." Now I couldn't tell if it was just me and my over excited hormones faced with sex personified or if his voice really did turn as husky as I thought it did.

Either way, I vowed to not let it affect me outwardly. "Bella and no one ever does." I supplied, offering my hand for a friendly shake.

His eyes widened comically. "Shit, that's not what I meant…" he stuttered nervously. "I just never expected Chief Swan to have such a beautiful daughter…" his eyes widened further and his face tinged pink. "Not that I thought you were a dog or anything…" he groaned. "I didn't meant that, either."

There was a pregnant pause as I stood there gaping at this man, one eyebrow cocked. I think I counted nearly to sixty before Jacob doubled over, pointing at his friend's face. "Oh man," Jake coughed, wiping a mirthful tear from his eye. "You should see your face."

The man, or as I like to think of him "Tall, dark and handsome" cupped Jake hard on the back of the head, which nearly sent him sprawling to the pavement. Jake paid him absolutely no attention as he continued to cackle on like a wild man. In fact he didn't stop until we were shadowed by another large native and a model like woman with dark hair and deep black eyes.

The new male stranger flitted to his Chief's side and whispered something in his ear. Handsome turned to me, regret in his eyes before he spoke. "Something's come up, I have to go. It was nice meeting you Bella."

"You too." I replied with a smirk.

He smirked back. "Will you be at the bonfire?"

"Damn straight she will!" Jake answered for me, throwing his arm around my shoulder and earning a scowl from handsome.

My eyes followed his every movement as he walked away, from the way his back muscles rippled through the skin-tight grey shirt he wore to the way his ass bounced in his jeans. Jeans that were shamefully keeping that ass from my gaze.

After I was sure he was out of hearing distance, I leaned into Jake and whispered. "Who was that?"Jake nudged me a little, chuckling under his breath. "That Bells, was Sam Uley."

And I think I just died.

Shock. Yes, I think that's where I was now. Shocked.

"You mean _that's _my landlord!" I shouted.

Jake snickered, hiding his laugh behind his fist as the beautiful woman and the strange male approached. "What's all the fuss about?" She chirped saddling up between Jake and strange male. She really was something else. A little taller than me with long, straight black hair, separated into two plats, dark eyes, and a skin complexion to die for.

Both men greeted her exactly the same way, with a fond hug and kiss to the cheek. "Who's this?" She asked, throwing her arm around Jake and gesturing to me with the other.

He cleared his throat, trying to stop laughing before answering. "Emily, Quil, meet Bella Swan; Charlie's daughter. Bella, this is Quil Ateara and Emily Young; Paul's Impr- un…" He stuttered. There sure was a lot of that going around today.

"I'm Paul's girlfriend." Emily finished cheerfully, shaking my hand with enough force to knock me on my heals.

It was only then that Jake's friend came to my rescue. "Alright, Em," He intervened, releasing me of her death grip and taking my hand in his own to steady me. Of course, cue traitorous blush. My cheeks haven't been this pink since I was fifteen. In my defense, all the men in La Push were extremely good looking.

Maybe it was in the water?

"Quil Ateara." He offered flirtatiously, kissing my knuckles multiple times.

I was trying fruitlessly, I might add, to remove my mitts from his lips and trying to keep the heat in my cheeks at bay. When it hit me. Quil Ateara. "You're the crazy one Jake used to right me about, aren't you?" I giggled, remembering a particular funny story Jake had written to me about a few years ago. "Is it true you singed off your own eyebrows during you're first council fire?"

Quil's face glowed in embarrassment as he cupped Jake's head and growled out. "You asshole, you told her about that?"

Jake doubled over again, this time with Emily in tow. "Well it's true," she giggled, covering her mouth daintily to hide her very unladylike snort. "Jared told me all about it the first time Paul got him drunk."

As Quil's face began to turn purple, I started to feel a little bad about teasing him in the first place. "I'm sorry, Quil," I apologized through my titters. "I really didn't mean to insult you."

They all three stopped what they were doing and turning to stare at me, eyes wide and mouths agape. "Is she serious?" Emily asked.

"Bells," Jake laughed. "You don't have to apologize for teasing this goon, he knows you didn't mean it." he added, throwing an arm over my shoulder to comfort me.

"So Bella," Emily started, linking her arm through mine. "How long have you been in town?"

I wanted to kiss her for effectively changing the subject. "Just today, a couple of hours ago."

She smiled warmly at me. "Oh yeah, are you staying with Charlie and Sue?"

"Naw, Bell's just moved into Uley's place." Jake offered with a mischievous wink.

Emily's eyebrow shot up. "You live with Sam?" she asked incredulously.

"No!" I jumped and all three of them laughed.

"They know Bells, calm down." Jake comforted, throwing his arm around my shoulder and started us toward First beach.

"So Bells," Quil piped up. "are you going to the party tonight?"

My confused look must have said it all.

"Awe, _come on_! You mean you haven't been invited?" Quil asked, his eyes sliding over to Jake's, looking even more confused than me. Jake shook his head with narrowed eyes. Apparently, this was something between them.

Emily looked at them both like they were idiots before stating. "Jeez, she just got here, I'm sure _no one_ has even had the _chance _to tell her, _yet_."

Feeling a little awkward in this conversation, I shifted and walked a little ahead of them. Quil jogged up, oblivious to my discomfort. "So are you comin'?"

"I haven't been invited, I don't even know what the party's for."

Shrugging his shoulders, he supplied. "It's Jared and Kim's engagement party… well, with us anyways. There gonna have one of those fancy ones with their parents later."

"But no one has been invited, Bella." Emily added after smacking Quil. I'm starting to sense a theme around here. Brutality. It was kind of fun to watch. "Jared knew it'd be pointless since we'd all show up anyways, so he decided it wasn't worth it to send out invitations."

"Who's Jared?"

Just as Emily went to open her mouth a loud crash sounded from just behind us, followed by a stream of curses and lots of laughing. Jacob grabbed me by my shoulders and spun me around. "You see that dork with the ugly sun-glasses, the one standing there laughing?" At my nodded taking in the bazaar scene in front of me. "That's Jared."

"Oh."

Quil laughed and leaned down next to my other ear. "You see that idiot laying on the ground?" I nodded again. There was indeed a man lying flat on his ass, wearing nothing but a pair of cutoffs. He was completely red in the face and cursing a another beautiful Quileute woman with a cropped black hair. "Well, the idiot on his ass is Paul, Emily's… _boyfriend_-"

"And that Hell-cat yelling at him is my girlfriend, Leah." Jacob cut him off, smiling proudly at his woman.

"Wait! That's Leah Clearwater?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

Jake laughed. "I know."

The sight of First Beach was everything magical I remembered and more. The waves were crashing against the cliffs in the distance and the inky black sky was littered with stars. A rare clear night in Washington.

As we all took stumps around the fire, I kicked off my shoes, letting the white sands cool my burning feet. I knew I shouldn't have worn anything with sheep-skin.

Having just removed my jacket, I was suddenly aware of eyes on me. I don't know how I knew… I just did. Lifting my head and casting my eyes around I met with the drizzling honey eyes of Sam Uley.

I blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings: **Rated Mature for language, gore and adult situations. Readers under the age of 18 are discouraged from reading.

**Summery: **Bella Swan, college student and native of Phoenix Arizona is ready to start her new life near her father in Forks. Where will Sam Uley fit in? Shifters, Imprints and Vampires. Imprint Story. Sam x Bella

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Imprinting**

_~ Sam ~_

Watching her across the burning fires of my people, pale as the moon goddess was an entirely foreign and yet warm experience, one that wasn't entirely easy to describe. When she had first plowed into me, I didn't expect much. In fact, by the force of the impact I thought I had run into a small child. It wasn't until I heard Black laughing like the moron he is did I realize it was a woman, and then those soft chocolate eyes met mine and I was lost.

Jared, Paul and Jacob have all spoken of their imprinting, the one defining moment where souls meet for the first time and forms the everlasting bond with the wolf. Hearing it told from three different perspectives did little to prepare me though for when it happened to me. Seeing is really believing, I guess.

It stirred a burning urge within me, the strongest I've felt since the first phase, to protect. She blew my whole life apart with one look, forever binding me to her. There was no denying it, but it was still a little curious that I, Alpha of the pack, imprinted on a pale face, a tiny little slip of a white girl. She was so tiny I've already dubbed her Tinkerbelle in my mind. Yeah, she was my tiny Tink, my litte fairy with wild dark hair and endless pools of dark chocolate eyes. She had a tiny button nose and perfect rosy lips, that stood out like flower petals against her creamy pale skin.

She was so fucking beautiful but no where near the picture of innocence Jacob has painted her so many times in his own mind. This girl had a little bit of the world worn on her skin. And _god,_ I wanted to bite her ears. That was my shocking revelation as I stood there gaping at her with my mouth hanging open like a psycho stalker from a horror flick, that I wanted to bite her ears. This was going to be so much harder than I thought.

Even more surprising was that she was Charlie's daughter, the same daughter that was renting the apartment above my office.

Chuckling to myself, I thought of how screwed I really was.

It didn't matter that she was Charlie's girl. Whether he knew it or not at the time but the moment he took his vows with Sue Clearwater, he was privy to pack information. He had to know, he had two wolves under one roof, both Leah and Seth phased not long after Charlie had moved in and if that wasn't enough on the poor man, Jacob imprinted on Leah the next week. So I really didn't have to worry about Charlie cutting off my balls or shooting me.

My problem lay solely with her.

She wasn't ignorant to the tribal lore of my people, in fact I think I've overheard Charlie and Jacob talking about her fascination with Quileute lore. It was part of her reasoning for coming her. She wanted to be a teacher at the reservation's high-school. Teaching art, I think.

But would she be excepting of the truth? I wasn't so sure and that made me nervous. The mindless instinct to be around her already was mind blowing and I honestly don't think I could handle her rejection. It was blaringly obvious to me that I had no intentions of becoming a brother to her. Not even a little fucking bit. I wanted her. My wolf wanted her. Wanted her in the worst fucking way.

Having her live directly above where I spent most of my nights was both a comforting thought and one that completely terrified me. Immediately, I was stirring with thoughts and idea's of how I could make her personal space better and excuses I could come up with to see her more. The kitchen still needed new appliances and I was still nervous about what she thought of her bedroom. Would she like the hand crafted bed? Was it too masculine?

I hated this feeling, doubting myself. I was Samuel fucking Uley, Alpha to my pack and Chief of the Quileute people. And here I had all but tripped over my fucking tongue because a tiny little woman had blushed when I said her name.

Quil's bellowing laugh had me drawing my attention back to what was being said across the fire as I drowned out whatever it was the Old Quil was blabbing about in my ear.

He had my Tink sandwiched between him and Jacob. She didn't seem at all uncomfortable, her delicate feet propped on a rock, her skirt pulled above her knees as she soaked up the fires warmth. It would have been possibly worse if she hadn't had long dark leggings on under that skirt, but it still struck something in me to the core, deep and primitive.

It bothered me more than I'd like to admit which was proven when a snarl slipped out from my exposed teeth. It was too low for any human to have heard but Quil certainly heard it. His head snapped up looking a tad fearful and a whole lot confused. His brows were both high on his forehead as he took in my pissed off face with wide owl like eyes. Jerking my head, I murmured with a low growl. "Move." Alpha tenor fully encompassed.

He still looked confused at my sudden orders and I'm sure until he understood what was happening he'd think I was just being a dick, cock blocking. Once he did fully understand I'm sure he'd be equally disappointed as he was scared shitless. Tink wasn't just any imprint. She was _my _imprint. God, could I sound anymore like a caveman? Apparently so.

Nonetheless he did move. Bella looked up, concern rippling off her as she watched Quil's hasty retreat but Jacob was doing all he could not to fall backwards laughing. Whether he was laughing at me and my new assertiveness or at the crest fallen look on Quil's face, I didn't know. I didn't fucking care.

Waving off Billy and Old Quil with a gesture of the hand, I stood and maneuvered around the fire, using the guise of grabbing myself a fresh beer before I plopped my big ass down right next to her.

She jumped a little at my intrusion but didn't say anything. Well not for a minute anyways. "So," she said with a little chuckle, peeking up at me through those thick, dark lashes. Yeah, I was so, so fucked. "You're Sam Uley?" Her lush pink lips pulled up in the corner of her mouth as she awaited what ever it was I might say.

"You got it, Tink." I told her, because I couldn't think of anything else to say and the wolf lurking just beneath the skin was making me cocky. Smooth, Sammy-boy, real smooth.

Jake was taking a long pull off his bottleneck as the word vomit spilled from my mouth. He choked, laughing even as beer heaved from his mouth and nose all over my Tinkerbelle's bare feet. Tears were streaming down his face as the rest of our group around the fire erupted into fits of laughter.

"Christ, Jake!" Tink squeaked, looking flustered as she jumped to her feet and rushed to the salty water behind us.

My head swiveled of its own accord, or maybe not, but my eyes followed her all the way to where the water met the shore. She may have had her back to me but I could still she where she tucked that long skirt into her waistband and shimmied out of her soaking wet leggings. Instantly my dick was hard. Just thinking about milky, long legs wrapped around bronzed skin had me wanting to say to hell with propriety and just fuck her senseless right there on the beach, in front of everyone.

_Mine_, my wolf howled, longing to prove my prowess and dominance.

Somehow though, I didn't think that would go down well. Even if _she_ let me, which I highly doubted, that wouldn't stop Chief Swan from shooting me. Bullets might not kill me but it would hurt like a son of a bitch, of that I _was_ sure.

Jake turned to me then. "Dude, that was really lame." The little bastard said, slapping me on the back. "But for real, you might want to rethink calling Bells, Tinkerbelle."

Shrugging my shoulders. "Why you get to call her Bells?" I shot back.

He shook his head, his eyes shinning with mirth as his smile widened. "Yeah, 'cause that's what her _dad_ calls her."

She returned a few minutes later, ringing out her sodden tights with a scowl on her face. Her cheeks were flushed with exertion and the wind. But Taha Aki, did it make her all the more appealing to both the man and the wolf in me.

"Pig," she murmured in Jacob's direction, huffing a little as she flopped down next to me and immediately casting her sandy toes back towards the heat of the fire. Jake just snorted at her, no sign of a apology in sight.

Until I growled at him.

His eyes jerked to mine and bowed his head sheepishly before mumbling out an apology. "Sorry Bells."

Tink hummed in appreciation and my eyes darted back down to her dainty feet. Her toes were wiggling against the licking flames, almost as if they were tickling her. It was then I noticed it. She had lifted her skirt just a little to keep from singeing it in the roaring fire.

Starting at her big toe on her left leg was a small inked, black paw-print, a wolf's paw, standing bright against her white skin. They were just as dainty as she was, no bigger than a dime but they scrawled up her foot and looped around her ankle, disappearing under the hem of her brown skirt.

They were fucking wolf tracks, black ones.

I'm sure the dumb, happy smile on my face confused a lot of people as I sat there, blatantly eye fucking her toes like some randy teenager that still got turned on by a woman's naked feet. But I couldn't help it. It was _her _feet and she was marked, permanently by wolf tracks, black wolf tracks and it appealed to me greatly.

I wonder just how far up those tracks went. Fuck, quit thinking about it or you'll never be able to stand up. That might be a little awkward as well as embarrassing, for both me and Tink.

A pale hand waving in front of my face broke me out of my lustful haze and all thoughts of my tongue snaking around those tiny toes, following those tracks that were put on her body just for me until I reached…

"Sam?"

Shit, I was still staring.

"Yes," I replied, scratching at the back of my neck knowing she had caught me off my game, again.

"Jeez," she huffed impatiently but her wry smile let me know she wasn't all that upset by what had me so distracted. That was a plus, at least. "I've been calling your name for like a minute. You alright?"

"Yeah," I muttered, because I had embarrassed myself for the third time tonight and she seemed a lot more comfortable around me than I did around her. "Just thinking."

She giggled a little, laying her cool pale hand against my heated forearm, making my skin seem so much darker than it really was. "Would you mind shifting those thinking thoughts to my rent?"

"Huh?" I had no fucking clue what she was talking about.

Rolling her eyes she blew out a breath, sending a wayward strand of her hair billowing out around her face. "You know, the rent I owe you. For utilities and… rent. Money, the green stuff. You can purchase goods with it."

Right. Rent. Shit, rent. She lived above my office.

Face palm, one hundred and two.

Holding up a finger, gesturing for her to wait, I totaled things roughly in my head but I loathed to ask her for it. It wasn't all that expensive. She was on the reservation, we didn't have utilities to pay for and the apartment wasn't all that great in my eyes, but I still hated her paying for it. It was my job to provide, to take care of her. It was as deeply imprinted within my soul as our bond.

"Think you can swing Two-fifty a month?" I asked. Tink didn't seem at all like the type of girl to let a strange man she wasn't even dating let her live there for free.

Jake shot me a thumbs up when Tink wasn't looking, telling me I'd made the right decision and I smiled. I deflated, however when she looked at me incredulously, her brown eyes wide and that rose mouth of hers parted.

"That isn't too much is it?" I quickly backpedaled.

"No," She squeaked, shaking her head. "Sam, that's too generous. The apartment is perfect and I used to pay that much alone for electricity back in Phoenix."

A smug smile broke across my face at her unbelievable expression. "Well, we don't pay utilities on the reservation and I think the price is fair." I told her, with all the finality of an Alpha as I crossed my arms across my chest. I wouldn't be excepting a penny more from her and that was final.

"Oh," she said, another blush fanning at the apples of her cheeks and across the bridge of her button nose. "Thank you. I won't even have to get a part time job, my scholarship will cover all that and then some." She informed me with a brilliant smile, her pearly white teeth lighting up the night like the fucking sun. Goddamn, I might as well turn in my balls to Jacob or maybe Bella would like to hang them above her headboard as a trophy?

Placing her tiny hand on mine, Tink smiled up at me. "Are you sure I can't persuade you to take a little more?"

Oh dear god. I know she didn't mean it like she said it but that didn't stop my painfully hard erection from jumping with excitement. I wanted so badly to tell her that there was plenty she could do to _try _and persuade me, but instead, "No." I told her firmly.

"Alright, well… uh, thank you, again." She replied shyly. "And how should I get that to you?"

I pretended to think about it for a minute before I replied, "Just leave it in the letter box outside your front door." It was kind of redundant for her to do it, I would more than likely see her quite often but it was just another excuse to be physically closer. "First of the month sound good?"

She nodded brightly and turned back to Jake's conversation that he was having with Jared.

* * *

The bonfire was winding down and most of Forks community trickled off after Billy said a few ceremonial blessing. They were all for show mostly as most weren't exactly privy to our real ceremony's or tribal lore. Tink snorted at some of it and it reminded me that Jake had told me she was quite knowledgeable on Native American history, customs and lore.

I felt pride swell up inside my chest at that. My mate wasn't just another pretty face to spit out pups, not that any of our imprints were, but my girl would be a true treasure to our community.

It was about nine-thirty when my pack started putting out fire, at Chief Swan's insistence, and started to gather round for the party that would be taking place at the hot springs behind my house.

"Seth, Brady, Collin and Quil; you have watch." I told them curtly. "Don't fuck it up." While I sent the younger boys on watch simply because they were just that, young, I added Quil in there for the lusty way he was staring at my imprint. Sure it was a jealous and dick move but I didn't care. He would understand his fuck up soon enough.

"Why me?" Quil protested, a look of pure indignity sweeping over his brows.

"They need guidance." I retorted smoothly. Jake cracked up as did Paul and Embry. At least they were smart enough to realize what Tink was to me with out me having to spell it out for them. Embry didn't even have an imprint and he got it, Quil was just slow.

He was pissed about it and I suspected it was because Bella was invited to the party. _Too fucking bad_, my wolf snarled. _Mine._

Yeah, caveman, here I come. I'd have to talk to Paul, Jared and Jacob about that later, maybe I got a plaque or something? A welcome to the overbearingly protective, possessive and jealous club. Hey, it could happen.

When everything was up to par on the beach, the trash was gathered and thrown into the back of my pick up and the lawn chairs in the back of Paul's. Jake had the Rabbit so he offered to grab the coolers and left over snacks. All the hard liquor was already locked up at my place and waiting.

Tinkerbelle stood, cracking her back and starting back for the street. Well that wouldn't do. I grabbed her wrist delicately, halting her retreat. "And just where do you think you're going?" I asked her, my voice dropping to a lustful husk. I didn't even do it on purpose. Yeah, I would definitely be talking to Paul and Jared later. I could fucking stop myself if I tried, which admittedly, I wasn't.

"Um… home?" She asked honestly, her nose scrunching up as she thought about it. It was so fucking adorable. I wanted to lick her nose. Well, I wanted to lick her everywhere but I would be content with the tip of her wrinkled up nose.

"Oh, I don't think so, Tink." So, I was subtly dominating her. Like I said, I really couldn't stop myself. "Aren't you comin' to the party?" I added, hoping that might soften the blow of me ordering her around.

Thankfully, it did. Either that or she didn't mind me dominating her in the first place. Something I would definitely have to check into.

She wrinkled her nose again, her brown eyes locked on mine as she breathed out. "I wasn't invited."

"And I told you an invite wasn't needed." Emily scolded as she came forward and linked arms with my Tink. "I already told you, everyone's going and besides…" she trailed off, giving me a wink. "It's at Sam's and I don't think he'd mind at all if you came."

That sly bitch. But in all reality, neither one of them knew just how much I wouldn't mind her _coming. _Jesus, when did I become such a pervert?

Images raced through my mind, all of them included Tink's pale legs wrapped around my waist as I fucked her to oblivion. None of them did anything for my already half-mast cock that was straining against the waist band of my jeans.

Shaking my head, a gesture to both tell her I didn't mind and to clear the lewd visions from my mind. "Not at all, in fact…" I leaned down, my mouth millimeters from her ear. "I insist."

"See," Emily smiled triumphantly and I sent up a little thank you to my ancestors for this night and for Emily's intuition. Woman really was something. Not even my pack brothers caught onto my imprinting, but she did. "Now c'mon, you can ride with me, I have to stop my place and we can stop by yours and grab your suit."

"Suit?" Tink asked, turning back to me with a questioning gaze.

"There's a natural pool that's fed by a hot spring behind my house." I explained, watching her as a delighted smile light up her face. "So you'll come?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she replied. "Sure."

Emily squealed, dragging her off to Paul's pick-up. I guess Paul was running.

I still had a few things to take care of while I was still here. One of which was to inform Billy of the council meeting that would have to be held for my imprint. He was shocked as shit when I told him I imprinted on Tink but he was genuinely happy about it, saying what a good girl she was for me. I agreed wholeheartedly.

He did warn me to be gentle when I told Charlie. Yeah, that was gonna suck but it had to be done. I couldn't exactly mark her without his permission. That was not a conversation I was looking forward too. Yes, Chief Swan, would you mind at all if I fucked your daughter doggy style so I can bite her. You see, I'm a possessive fuck and I really want her to smell like my cum forever. That was gonna go over real well.

* * *

By time _I _actually got to my house, people were everywhere. The booze was already out and flowing and I could hear peals of laughter and loud voices ringing in from my back yard.

Not wanting to be away from Tink any longer than was absolutely necessary, I hauled in what was left of the beer from the bed of my truck and ordered Embry to get it on ice. I did all this while making quick strides into my bedroom to change.

I followed the sound of Tink's voice, shedding my shirt as I went. I found her easily. She was just taking off her top to reveal her modest bikini number. It was greenish-gold in color and looked painted on. Her long mahogany locks were piled high on her head, twisted in some kind of messy knot. While her suit totally covered everything it didn't stop my insta-boner or the soft growl that ripped from my chest at the thought of anyone else seeing her. Jake, hearing my growl, perked up and waved me over. I went without complaint, slinking into the waist high water in an a attempt to hide my raging hard-on.

"I was wondering where you were." Jake said offhandedly as I approached, not getting to close. That would just be awkward.

"Had to talk to your Pops." I replied taking the cold beer from Paul's hand when he slunk down in the water with us.

Jake chuckled. "About the imprint?"

I caught his smile out of the corner of my eye. "How'd you know?"

"Pft," Snorting. "It was pretty obvious, Sam." He replied easily.

"Tell that to Quil." I growled. "I was ready to rip his fucking head off. Jesus, is it always like this?"

Paul barked out a laugh from behind us, obviously having heard the entire conversation. "Damn straight, I wanted to kill all of you the first time Emily came here."

My eyes sought her out and stayed locked in position as she chatted happily along with Leah, Kim and Emily. My heightened senses picking out her pale legs even through the foggy water and I wanted to groan. Those little paw-tracks were back on my radar and it was worse than before, because they went up, all the way up her leg; spiraling gently around the back of her calf, across her knee and wrapping around her thigh once and what I imagined was the cup of her ass. But it didn't stop there, oh no, that would be just too easy on my senses. No, those bad-boys skittered over her left hipbone and danced across the underside of her pierced navel and disappearing into the soft curve of her thin waist, where I presumed it stopped somewhere on her lower back.

I wanted her to turn around so, so bad.

As if picking the thoughts straight from my head, Jacob nudged me. "I can't believe she has so much ink." He supplied. "Never would have thought." He mused quietly.

Yeah, I had to give him that one. It had to be shocking for him. All the times I had ever seen Bella in his head or even from what I remember seeing of her; she was always a meek little thing, boyish haircut, glasses and baggy clothes.

I couldn't be sure if she had actually heard us or if she could just feel my eyes burning holes through her bathing suit, but she turned to grab her beer off the a boulder near by, giving us a perfect view of her backside.

A hard lump formed in the back of my throat and Paul, Jacob and Embry gasped out a quiet "Holy shit!"

Holy shit was right. Those delicious tracks that I had been so convinced earlier were meant for me and me alone, really were.

"Are you seeing-" Embry started.

"Yeah." I replied, trying to swallow around that knot.

On the lower right corner of her lower back was me. A large jet black wolf. His large head was tipped toward the heavens or in this case, towards her neck. Wisps of swirling smoke escaping its jowls in beautiful patterns that curled up her spine to form a waxing moon. "My first phase." I murmured.

"Holy shit!" Paul repeated, shaking his head like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. I couldn't blame him. Fuck, I couldn't believe it.

Maybe it was just a coincidence. I didn't think so and apparently neither did any of my pack brothers. It was just wow. There was no denying the imprint bond, now. Not that there was any questioning it to begin with. I know what I felt and the fact that Emily seemed to realize the imprint too was all the more proof I needed.

But this was just… wow.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob called, drawing her attention to the four men unashamedly staring at her with different expression awe and shock. She turned, smiling warmly at Jacob before wading through the water towards us.

As the water started rise above Tink's neck, I left my post on the wall and walked out to meet her half way. Confident that my dick was now behaving, I picked her up by the swell of her ass, and threw her on my hip. She gasped and shivered at my touch but didn't protest as she wrapped those milky stems around me. I only put her down when we reached the rock wall and she could hold herself up again, though I loathed to do so. Her damn skin was even softer than it looked.

"What's up, Jake?" She chirped cheerfully, quickly excepting another beer from Emery who's ass was sat on the grass just beyond where she held on. I guess he put himself on cooler duty. Bastard always did like to stay close to the beer.

Jake smiled easy at her and asked lazily. "So what's up with the tat's, you into wolves or something?"

The blush that stained her cheeks spoke volumes to me. Taking a quick pull from her beer she shyly informed us. "You guys'll think I'm crazy." Cue brighter blush.

God, she had to stop doing that.

Embry pft at her. "Naw, Bells. C'mon, we're curious?" He pleaded, making puppy dog eyes at her. Thank you, brother.

She narrowed her eyes at him, clearly catching on to what he was doing before she pulled that plump bottom lip between her teeth. Fucking hell, that was so much worse on my cock than the blush. My fucking teeth were even jealous.

"Well," she said hesitantly. "If you laugh, just know I will punch you," she told him looking straight down to his crotch. "Hard."

Embry made another pleading face as he swore, and Jake did some fucked up, and I'm sure incorrect, boy-scout sign with his fingers.

She looked at me then. I held both hands high in the air. "Don't look at me, Tink, I'm not going to laugh."

She nodded, obviously satisfied with our pledges but I let my eyes scan around my pack, relaying with a scathing look that promised pain if they broke that promise. "It's silly, really." She started, leaving all of us hanging by the seat of our pants. "But ever since the spring I turned twelve… I've had this dream."

"Dream? About what?" I pressed, leaning in, impossibly close. I knew it was inappropriate and probably made her uncomfortable as hell but it was instinctual. My heart was pounding in my chest with every second that past. I wanted to hear this. I _needed _to hear this.

"About that black wolf, he's howling up at that exact moon." She shaking her head as if dispelling the dream from her eyes. "It took me forever to get everything right but when I did, I just knew I had to have put on me somewhere."

She smiled over at Jake and I. "Renee let me get my first tattoo when I turned seventeen and this is what I came up with." She said, turning a little to let us get a better look.

Before I could stop myself, my hand raised, fingers barely ghosting along the swirls of colored smoke that rose from my wolfs mouth and down to the dime sized track marks that ended at the wolf's paws. It was the most beautiful piece of work I'd ever seen. It was a perfect memorial of that night.

Tink giggled as I ghosted over a particular sensitive spot on her waist. "Yeah, I got those added later. Took me almost four years to get them all the way I wanted them. Cool huh?" She asked.

I just nodded. I couldn't speak if I wanted.

She was my everything. My whole world. Bella Swan… my imprint.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings: **Rated Mature for language, gore and adult situations. Readers under the age of 18 are discouraged from reading.

**Summery: **Bella Swan, college student and native of Phoenix Arizona is ready to start her new life near her father in Forks. Where will Sam Uley fit in? Shifters, Imprints and Vampires. Imprint Story. Sam x Bella

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Toe Licking and Mouthy Mothers**

_~ Sam ~_

Still drunk and in wolf form, I sprawled out on the floor at the end of my bed watching my girl sleep. Well, snore anyway.

The party had ended several hours ago but Bella had been in bed since just a little after midnight. I could understand, she was jet lagged and had a pretty decent buzz going by the time she decided to go pile up on my couch. And that's exactly where I found her four hours later; snoring into my throw pillow.

I could lie and say I tried to wake her up before I physically carried her to my bedroom, but I won't and I didn't. I've always been a terrible liar which is why I refuse to play poker with Paul; I have no poker face. I didn't even try and wake Tink when I found her uncomfortably crunched up on my loveseat. Jared and Kim had gone home as did Jacob and Leah. Emily much like Bella had shit to do the next day and disappeared onto the pull out couch before even Bella had called it quits for the night.

So when I stumbled in after Embry had passed out in the grass, I found Paul and Emily naked as the day they were born, stretched out across the pull-out (pun intended) bed in a manner that screamed "We just had nasty sex all over your couch", yeah, I couldn't leave Bella there to wake up to that. Fuck, I would be burning the sheets as soon as they left in the morning.

I can't even say for sure if I was thinking coherently when I picked my girl up and tossed her into the middle of my bed, but I was just drunk enough not to care at the time. She gave a little squeak and shot up. "Sam?" she questioned, eyeing me through slanted, sleepy eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping." I told her gruffly, because I was to drunk to say much else and that was exactly what I planed on doing. "Go to sleep, Tink."

"But-" she protested. "The couch-"

"Trust me when I say, you don't want to wake up out there." I informed her with a giant yawn and I could only pray it was dark enough to her human eyes not to notice the hard cock scraping against the zipper of my jeans.

Why, oh why did she have to take off that skirt?

I had found out rather quickly after picking her up that she had discarded her skirt sometime before or during the time she had been asleep on the couch, leaving her in nothing but some kind of cotton underwear and her tank top. It startled me so bad when my hands met the soft skin of her bare thighs that I nearly fucking dropped her. As it was, I still stumbled.

"Oh?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at me with foggy eyes, completely confused.

Stumbling over to the bed, I yanked a pillow from behind her back and the heavy comforter off the bed, a comforter I wouldn't even have if it wasn't for my overbearing, nosy mother and threw them down on the floor as I spoke. "Yeah, uh… feel free to go back out there but I think you're going to see more of Paul and Emily than you're comfortable with."

Scratching the back of my neck, I turned to face her and nailed her with an "are you serious look". Her eyes widened as her mouth dropped. "_Oh_!"

"Yeah," I replied with another yawn, plopping down onto the hardwood. "Didn't figure you wanted to wake up with Paul's sweaty balls in your face." I wanted to smack the shit out of myself as soon the words fell from my lips.

God, what the fuck was wrong with me? I've always considered myself a gentleman, conservative around women, especially. Now this girl comes into my life and I couldn't seem to shut my fucking mouth.

"Fuck," I murmured. I didn't even have to look at her to know her cheeks were glowing with embarrassment as I was sure I would be if I wasn't so fucking plastered.

Damn Old Quil and his ancient "spirits".

It was good few seconds until the tale-tell signs of Tink's giggles broke the piercing silence. It started with a very unladylike snort, to which she promptly slapped both hands over her mouth. "I can't believe you just said that." She giggled.

"Me either." I grumbled, punching my pillow in a guise of fluffing it but in reality I felt like the biggest jackass. Paul's sweaty balls? Really, Sam?

She brought one of my pillows to her face then and burst out laughing. Though it was muffled, I could tell she was about to piss herself with mirth. "Sorry," She tried, wiping at her face while she got a handle on her snorting.

We went quiet again and Tink seemed to be thinking something over, her brows drawn tight as she chewed on that fucking lower lip. Cue hard dick. After a few seconds she must have come to a conclusion over what ever the hell it was she was brooding over because she shrugged those thin shoulders and reached for the hem of her tank and started to tug it up over her head.

My mouth hit the floor. "What the hell are you doing!" I exclaimed, probably a little too loudly and I hoped like fuck that I didn't wake Paul up. The last thing I needed was him barreling through the door and seeing anymore of my Tink than he already obviously had. I wasn't so secure in my control to say I wouldn't fucking kill him should he see her undressed in my bed. I blamed it on my inner caveman, or in laymen's terms; my wolf. It was a territory thing.

Tink looked at me like I was stupid. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking off my top." She said it so naturally that I really had a hard time coming up with a comment to protest. Not that I really wanted to protest her nakedness but I was truly terrified I would pounce on her as soon as I saw those milky pups.

"Sam," Bella huffed. "I haven't slept in a shirt in over nine years, I don't intend to start now. If it makes you uncomfortable, turn your head and don't look."

And that's how I ended up in wolf form, at the end of my own bed, licking Bella's toes like they were saltwater taffy. Tink, she had woken up momentarily. Actually she shot up in bed, looking down at me in all my black furred glory, still nuzzling and licking at her sinful fucking toes. Those black paw prints just calling to me in a way I couldn't describe. Not knowing what else to do, I licked them. It seemed natural, so I went with it.

Tink looked at me curiously for a minute, just licking her before she flopped back into the pillows and moaned. Apparently, I'm a really good toe-licker.

Fucking hell!

She didn't sleep near as long as I thought she would for as much as she drank; it was only about seven hours or so. She wasn't exactly a morning person either, once she woke up.

Tink did squeak however, when she saw me, naked as the day I was born, laying at her feet. "Sam!" She shouted, throwing all my pillows at me.

Rolling around in her sweet smelling sheets, I grumbled. "Sleep, Tink, sleep."

While I found the whole situation amusing, she didn't. By the time she had woken and got her shit together, I was positive that she wasn't gonna speak to me for a year.

"So uh… you wanna go catch breakfast with me?" I asked, nervously moving to stand behind her in the kitchen. She looked a bit rumpled this morning but just as beautiful as ever.

She rounded on me then with fire burning so hot in her dark eyes I could literally feel the flames licking at my skin. "Breakfast, really? That's what you're going to say? Breakfast?" Tink's voice was raising an octave with every syllable she uttered, her face turning an interesting shade of red.

She must get that from Charlie. That man had an impressive array colors.

"I just woke up with you naked at the foot of the bed I was sleeping topless in with my toe in your mouth! You, who brought me to said bed because you didn't figure I wanted to wake up with Paul's sweaty balls in my face! Are yours supposed to be better?" Her face went pale as a sheet even as she said it. "Oh god, I really just said that, didn't I?"

Her face was fucking priceless; eyebrows pinched together and her nose wrinkled in disgust. All I could think was, _if she only knew. _Sometimes the pack mind-meld really sucked and I wouldn't be the first to say how disturbing it is too see Paul's genitals through his own eyes as Emily went down on him.

Now, I normally considered myself a fairly intelligent man. I may not be an Einstein or a Newton but I was usually graced with enough of a higher brain function that would advise against laughing at a girl like Bella when she had just embarrassed the shit out of herself. Apparently all higher brain functions were out to lunch at the moment because like the fucking tool I was, I laughed and I laughed hard.

I was laughing so damn hard that I totally missed the puddle of liquid on my kitchen floor, just to my left, no doubt from one of the leaky coolers from last night.

I damn sure didn't see my foot stepping in it until I was ass over tea kettle and Paul came rushing into the kitchen, sleep haggard, hung-over and most importantly, buck ass naked. If I hadn't thought Bella's face was funny before, I sure as hell did now. Her eyes went wide at the sight of Paul's junk and I found the whole situation so fucking ironic I couldn't even get mad when she gave _it_ an apprising nod, I was still laughing too hard.

"What the fuck is wrong with Tickle Me Elmo?" He asked Bella, well more liked bitched to Bella, but whatever. Potato, _potato_, right?

It was getting hard to breath at this point and my vision had gone blurry but I could still see Bella and the smirk that upturned on her dainty mouth as she eyed Paul's package again then said, "Your balls apparently."

If it were possible my gut clenched tighter, my shoulders shaking so hard I was sure I heard something crack but the fucking shocked look on Paul's face was just too much. He looked down at himself and then back at me before he gave up on trying to figure out Bella's cryptic answer and strolled casually back into the living room.

"Christ, Tink," I said after several minutes of lamas like breathing. It was nearly five full minutes before I could speak and even then it was crackling with the laughter still rumbling inside my stomach. Wiping at my tear streaked face, I took the hand that Bella was offering to help me up, eagerly. "I think you're the first person to effectively shock the shit out of Paul. I don't know if I should kiss you or award you with some kind of a medal?"

I groaned, palming my forehead. Foot meet mouth. Because I sure as hell didn't have control of it anymore.

She cocked at thin, manicured brow at me, the corner of her mouth twitching. "Kiss me, huh?"

I can't say for sure what made me do what I did next. I guess I could blame it on the imprint thing but I wasn't so sure that it wasn't just purely me that made me grab her. "Alright." I told her, leaning in, eyes closed. Warm skin met my own and I sighed with happiness, until I noticed two things.

One, if it was Bella's lips I was kissing then I was a fucking leech. The texture of the skin was off and didn't taste or smell right.

Two, Tink's tiny foot was slapping loudly against the tiles of my kitchen floor, tapping at a hundred miles a minute.

I cracked one eye open and with the sight that met my eyes, I quickly opened the other and backed away, just a little. Tink had her hand cupped securely around my mouth, her lips were pulled down into a frown and her dark chocolate eyes were narrowed. "You're fucking brain dead if you think you'll be putting those lips on me, Samuel Uley." She scolded, reminding me disturbingly of my own mother. Another slip of a woman, equally terrifying to both me and pack brothers alike.

Opening my mouth to apologize only made Tink press harder against my mouth. "I know for a fact that you had my toes in your mouth at some point last night and just… no thank you." She said sternly, shuddering slightly.

She giggled, moving her soft fingers from my mouth to caress my cheek. "So breakfast, huh?" I had to wonder how much of this was her reacting to the imprint? Would she still be so attracted to me without it? Did I care?

While I had no idea about how much the imprinting effected her or if she would still be so drawn to me, I did know without a doubt that I didn't care. She was mine and that was all that mattered to me.

So, taking her pale hand in mine, I nodded my head and pulled her towards the front door.

* * *

Breakfast was a little… awkward and so was the conversation.

As soon as we walked into the diner and saw Charlie, I knew I had made a mistake in choosing to come here, especially since Bella still hadn't changed her clothes from last night. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know what it looked like to an overprotective father.

It was stupid, really or rather I was stupid. It was common knowledge that you could always find Charlie at the diner on mornings that Sue worked; which was everyday. His head snapped up from his paper as the bell over the door rang and as soon as his eyes landed on Bella and I, they narrowed.

Not a good sign.

"Well look at you two," Sue greeted cheerfully as Tink sat down in the corner booth buy the window, my booth. Interesting. "Bella, did you sleep over at Sam's?" She asked with a knowing smile and cheeky wink.

From across the room I could hear Charlie choking on his coffee before he spluttered out in time with Tink. "Sue!"

"What?" She asked innocently as she poured my coffee and handed each of us a menu. "Oh, did that sound bad?"

I just snorted as Bella giggled but it all died when I noticed the particular shade of purple Charlie's face was turning. Like I said, it was a Swan thing.

"It's not like that, Sue." Tink stated loudly, staring straight at her father even as she spoke to Sue. "I went to Jared and Kim's party and I wasn't about to let Sam or any of the guys drive me home after they started drinking."

Sue looked at Tink and then at me before shaking her head and mouthing 'sure' when Tink wasn't looking. I snickered into my coffee and placed my order.

When I finally managed to shoo the prying woman away with groaning complaints of an empty stomach, I turned to Tink. "About this morning, I uh…"

Tink threw up a defending hand, "Just stop, Sam. You don't have to apologize. While it was strange to wake up the way we did this morning, I'll be the first to admit to doing some fairly disturbing and embarrassing stuff while shit-faced."

I was just about to open my mouth, with what I was sure was some extremely heinous retort when the bell above the door chimed again and in piled most of my pack. Leah seemed like she was fine, amused even as she dragged an under the weather Jacob and Embry behind her. Jared and Kim were sickening as usual and Seth and the younger boys just looked tired. Quil, on the other hand looked like death warmed over and wouldn't so much as raise his head in Bella's direction.

He must have finally caught on.

"God, Bells, are you always this loud," Jake grumbled as he slid into the booth to our right. "I could hear you outside."

Tink looked at me, mischief shining in her eyes as she slid closer to where Jake sat, which to my great pleasure was on the other side of me. Her eyes were pleading with me to keep quiet as her milky white legs straddled my lap, scooting closer to Jake's ear all the while. Now, this would have been on my list of the greatest fucking ways to start the day if not for the look daggers Charlie had shooting out of his eyes; all of them directed at me.

Swallowing thickly, I groaned. "Bella, Charlie's-"

A sharp pinch on my upper thigh had me wanting to growl and make her my breakfast. "Shush." She scolded and leaned in, effectively sandwiching my face between two perfect breasts as she folded her arms around my neck.

To do what? I had no idea, nor did I care.

Yeah, I was gonna dieing but fuck if I wasn't in heaven already.

I felt her chest expand and contract as she took a deep breath just before she let the mother of all whistles rip. Jake nearly shot of the booth and his skin, smacking his head on the lamp above while he attempted to cover his aching ears. Fuck it was loud. I had a feeling my ears would be ringing for days. Leah growled as Jake, Seth and Embry groaned.

Embry was looking more and more like he wanted to be sick. "Bell," he whined. "Was that really necessary?"

Tink looked like she was trying to look offended and was failing miserably at convincing anyone. She had her hand pressed to her chest, just where her heart would be as she batted those full lashes. "Mr. Call, are you insinuating that I did that on purpose, knowing that my bestest-best friend had a hang-over headache?" She asked all innocent like while she jutted out that full bottom lip.

Dear sweet baby Jesus! This girl was something else.

Even from beside me I could feel the wince Jake gave when Tink called him her bestest-best friend not knowing that Jake could have heard her a mile off.

* * *

_~ Bella ~_

It was official.

I was losing my mind.

It was either that or things in La Push are not what they seem.

Things were just too… strange.

It started with the guys, most of them I had known my entire life and they were just not the same. As stupid as the concept sounded, I knew in my heart that I was right. I understood that the boys would be different, hell most of them were men now in age and the other half looked like grown men anyways… but still.

It would have been different if it were common for Quileute men to grow so gigantic but it wasn't and they didn't. I'm not saying that Quileute men are naturally short, far from it in fact but the usual height was somewhere ranging from 5'9" to 6'0" not the whopping 6'9 that Sam was. As a matter of fact I don't think any of his friends were smaller than 6'4". It was goddamn ridiculous how fucking tall they were.

I still couldn't get over how grossly wrong I was when judging Sam's height last night, and nearly spit out my beer when Emily told me how tall he really was.

That wasn't the end of it, either.

Hardly.

Beyond the fact that La Push seemed to have steroids running in their tap water, there was a borderline disturbing air of authority that Sam seemed to have over all the young men in the tribe. At first I had just brushed it off as Sam's Chief influences but after seeing the way he was with Quil last night, I'm not so sure.

Then of course, there was that fucked up dream and then waking up and seeing Sam, stark naked and in the same position the wolf had been in, his hot arm encircling my calf and my big toe in his mouth. Just like the wolf.

Was it even a dream at all?

I had seen that black wolf in my dreams almost every night for the past nine years, so last night when I saw it at the end of Sam Uley's bed, licking my toes, I thought little of it. It was just another one of my dreams slightly skewed from the alcohol and intense sexual tension between Sam and myself.

But this morning…

He was there, in place of my wolf. It was all just a little to coincidental for it to not be alarming. The man seemed so completely at ease at my feet, naked as the day he was born and didn't so much as blink an I when I started hurling everything from pillows to his alarm clock at him this morning. But even more troubling was other than being embarrassed out of my mind, I wasn't all that uncomfortable with how I found Sam this morning.

Call me crazy, but I felt powerfully connected to him. It was soul penetrating and I had no explanation for it.

I really needed to speak with Jake about all this, or maybe Billy. I wasn't ignorant to the Quileute legends of the Spirit Warriors and the Cold One and as with lore in any ethnic group, most of them were stemmed somewhere from truth. Just how much was true, was the question I should be asking.

Other than my little bit of revenge on Jake this morning and the beams of fire Charlie was shooting out his eye sockets at Sam, breakfast past fairly easy.

"I should probably get you home, Tink." Sam said just after he threatened to physically restrain me if I didn't give him the check. Jake had just shook his head and called Sam an idiot. Needless to say, I didn't have much choice but he did promise to let me pick up the next one. It was weird how happy it made me that Sam was implying us spending more time together. Yeah Swan, you're in lust…

"I'm sure you've got a ton of shit to do today?" He said offhandedly as he opened up the passenger door to his pick-up.

Smiling cheekily as I climbed into the cab, "Trying to get rid of me already, Mr. Uley?"

He smirked, his dark eyes shining with something unidentifiable. "Not at all, Ms. Swan."

My heart slammed into my chest when I realized what I was doing, my pulse racing.

I was stalling.

I didn't want to go home.

I didn't want him to leave.

"You alright, Tink?" Sam asked, concerned by my sudden seriousness and silence. Strong fingers lightly bit into the skin of my chin as he guided my eyes to his. "You look like a deer who suddenly smelled a bear. Shit, Tink, you've gone all pale!"

His fingers were shaking and tenor of his voice was rising with panic. It was another one of those alarming moments because I swear to fuck that I could actually feel his frantic pulse welling up in my own chest.

"I'm fine," I claimed. It was totally untrue and I probably said it a bit too forcibly because Sam's face clearly stated he didn't by my bullshit lie for one second.

Nonetheless, he nodded and said, "Okay."

The ride back to the apartment was silent for the most part and it seemed that the playful nature we had been in earlier was over now, on both our counts. In fact, he didn't utter a word until he pulled up my little gravel drive and he started muttered something about Paul and cleaning up after himself.

"Uh…" he said, his nervous coming back. Damn. While I happened to find a shy Sam endearing, mostly because it's fucking adorable on a man his size. I still liked the confident Sam better. "Did you need help with anything? You know, furniture?"

"Actually, yeah." I told him with a smile. "I have a huge, antique hall tree and I want it moved to the entry way but I'm not really sure it'll fit."

He smiled then, lighting up his entire face. "Let me grab a tape measure and I'll be up."

I beamed at him. "Thanks."

Feeling high on endorphins, I entered my apartment with a stupid smile on my face, not even bothering to pay mind to the fact that my door was already unlocked.

As a matter of fact, I passed the woman standing in my living room without pause, tossing my bag onto the couch and moving to the kitchen.

Wait.

There's a woman standing in my living room.

There's a woman standing in my living room?

"There is a _woman_ standing in _my _living room!

I stopped dead in my tracks and without turning, I asked. "Who the fuck are you?"

The older Quileute woman chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that Sam had rented this out until just now, forgive me, my name's Allison."

Turning with a smile on my face, I offered. "Bella. Bella Swan."

Her mouth dropped open. "You're Charlie's girl?"

I laughed at her awed expression. "Why is that so hard to believe."

A few seconds later I could hear Sam galloping up the front steps and then the shink of his tape measure. "Hey, Hot Stuff, where's this hall tree, I need to measure." He called loudly.

I could see Sam deep in concentration as he took the walls length and width and it was obvious that he didn't see or hear my house guest. "Tink?" He called again.

"Hot stuff?" Allison exclaimed with a barking laugh, her face flushing as she looked in Sam's direction. Oh god, please say she isn't closely related.

The hard smack followed by the equally loud thud and string of curses was not at all comforting. "Mom?"

Oh. Dear. God.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Well, there you have it, chapter three. Hope you all enjoyed._

_It has been brought to my attention by a reviewer that I had made a mistake in Chapter One. When I googled campus' near Forks I pulled up a program for the University of Washington and that's how it came to be that Bella was attending. Funny enough, I don't live all that far from the real Udub and should have known it would cause confusion. _

_So to fix my little blurb, I changed it to Peninsula College. So if any of you are wondering why it's suddenly different… well, that's why._

* * *

_**Shout Outs~**_

**Darinka- **_Thank you for the review. _

**Crystanroten- **_Thank you for the review. _

**Ellaryne- **_Thank you for the review. _

**Rosechick- **_Thank you for the review. _

**XmariskaX- **_Thank you for the review. Thank you so much for the compliment. _

**Vl15- **_Thank you for the review. While I wasn't aware I had gone anywhere, thank you anyways for the welcome back, it's nice to see you again, too. And no jigs at work;) _

**Kikki.83- **_Thank you for the review. _

**Katyleighb- **_Thank you for the review. _

**Iamtwilightobsessed-MP- **_Thank you for the review. I'll admit I was very nervous about posting a Sam POV at first. Lifelesslindsey is such a great writer of the male perspective that I wasn't sure I could even come close, but now it's my favorite POV. Look forward to more of them in the future. _

**D2woodworth- **_Thank you for the review. _

**An angel's whisper- **_Thank you for the review. _

**Ccgnme- **_Thank you for the review and for all of the complements. _

**Noini- **_Thank you for the review. We'll learn more about Bella's prolific dreams after she finds about the imprint. As you can see she's already nearly deduced the Quileute Legends into the truth. _

**Twimama77- **_Thank you for the review. _

**Cheetahgl4- **_Thank you for the review. _

**Goddess of the Black Rose-** _Thank you for the review. Yeah, I'm over the whole mentally damaged brain. I have enough of those stories going on and I was really in the mood for some fluff. _

_I'm not saying there won't be drama in this fiction… there will be. I just wanted something with a little less romantic angst. _

_Thanks for pointing out my spelling mistake in chapter one, it has been fixed._

**Arowley-**_ Thank you for the review. _

**Gabby871- **_Thank you for the review. Glad you're enjoying it so far. _

**Greywolflove- **_Thank you for the review. _

**Maysnrs- **_Thank you for the review. Thank you so, so much. You are such a faithful reader and it is greatly appreciated. Yeah, possessive Sam is pretty hot. _

**WhitlocksHevyn- **_Thank you for the review. I'm so glad you're liking this one. I know you hate my Peter and I kind of thought of you when I was putting Bella's character for this one. Strong yet laid back. Figured you'd love her. Don't worry I'll make sure Sam gets his possisive ass handed too him at least once in the story. __J__ Thanks for always following me. _

**Bookworm2009- **_Thank you for the review. *Smiles* Stop you're making me blush. _

**01katie- **_Thank you for the review. Nice to see you on the Wolf front. _

**Fullofpassion09- **_Thank you for the review. _

**Socoyawild- **_Thank you for the review. _

**Draculust- **_Thank you for the review. And thank you for pointing out the obvious to me when I was too caught up in other things to notice. I really appreciate it._

**MistC- **_ Thank you for the review. _

**Tunz N Crusn- **_Thank you for the review. _

**XXx-BeLlAMaSeN-xXx- **_Thank you for the review. _

**NannaRahRah- **_Thank you for the review. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings: **Rated Mature for language, gore and adult situations. Readers under the age of 18 are discouraged from reading.

**Summery: **Bella Swan, college student and native of Phoenix Arizona is ready to start her new life near her father in Forks. Where will Sam Uley fit in? Shifters, Imprints and Vampires. Imprint Story. Sam x Bella

* * *

**Authors Notes: **

_It has been brought to my attention that some of you may not like me airing the shout outs the way I have. Seriously, If I offended anyone, I'm very sorry… I really never thought about it like that. _

_So, from now on, I still thank my reviewers by name but and try my best to answer all reviews personally. I have to warn you though, I really bad about remembering to do it. That's mostly why I do the shout outs… It helps to focus me and get it all done at once. _

_So, with that being said, if you review about something important and don't receive an answer… Please, for the love of God, don't get angry with me, just PM me and I'll definitely get back to you. _

_Okay, this chapter is a little shorter than the others but I figured I'd go ahead with it since the next one is so close to completion. _

_Enjoy,_

_LittleRin26_

* * *

**Shout-outs: **

_hellsbells24, JXB Addicted, ellaryne, Arowley, YankeeGirlNJ, Iamtwilightobsessed-MP, Vl15, twimama77, gabby871, reddog25770, Roxy Whitlock, maysnrs, greywolflove, 01katie, snoodles, LiVeUrLiFe011, MistC, Tunz N Cruzn, WhitlocksHevyn, naynay87, Vane3131 (Missed you), bothersome (Seriously, you are like a review Queen!) bookworm2009, xXx-BeLlAMaSeN-xXx, otherworlder81, Mrs. Jim, Roslyn Grey, gypsykl79, ccgnme, merdarkandtwisty, feebs86, tinkerbear10, kittykat89xx, DarkLoveHeartbreaker, sonyabrady1971 (Welcome to the wolf side of things…) twilightmenrhot, Dewfs, LittleLadyWhitlock. _

_Thank you all for reviewing._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Her Wolf**

The shit-eating grin that split my face was almost painful as I lingered in Bella's entryway, tape measure in hand. It was stupid, silly and not at all manly but I was thrilled beyond words just to be in her personal space. To be so thoroughly saturated in her scent made me smile, smile like an idiot.

And _she_ had asked _me_ for help.

Me.

Her male.

Her wolf.

So, I was going all caveman again, but could you really blame me?

"Hey, Hot Stuff, where's this hall tree, I need to measure." I called out to her as I went about inspecting the wall she was planning on having me measure. Her heart rate spiked suddenly, startling me enough to drop the tape-measure to the floor with a loud bang.

Worried now, I called out again. "Tink?"

My body was bent down, picking up my dropped tape when I heard a soft snort, followed by the gentle voice of a female. _"Hot stuff?" _The woman laughed, sounding suspiciously like my mother.

My mother?

My head came up fast, slamming hard against the short archway between the entry and the living area. "Mother-fuckin'… son of a bitch!" I swore.

Fucking archway!

I cringed and braced for impact the moment my brain caught up with me and reminded me that I had just dropped the f-bomb in front of my mother, twice.

There very few rules growing up in her home, all running within the lines of respecting women and your elders. It was all she could really ask of me and though I slipped, quite often, I tended to agree with her. Not that she really could scold me too badly, she cursed like a damn sailor. Yeah, she was kind of hypocritical but I loved her anyways.

After a few seconds of realizing she wasn't going to actually bop me, mostly likely because Bella was still standing there slacked jawed and looking between us, I sighed in relief.

There's never anything quite like being emasculated by your mother in front of a good looking woman. Especially if said woman is one you wanted to strip naked and fuck into the floorboards.

Jesus, what the fuck was wrong with me?

I understood that just like any other red-blooded man, I had needs. It didn't help any that Tink was so goddamned… and she smelled _so_ fucking good.

Natural. Yes, that's how she smelled to me. Natural.

Like crisp autumn leaves and spiced apples. She smelt spicy, feminine and a little dirty. I fucking loved it.

Shaking myself from the over eager thoughts of what Tink would smell like in different places, I turned my eyes back to my mother's calculating face. I groaned internally when I noticed her stance. It was her 'You've got some explaining to do' posture and immediately, I knew I was busted.

Never could hide much from her.

Still, she looked genuinely happy with Tink standing next to her and kept shooting appreciative glances her way, then smiling every time her eyes slid back to me.

Oh yeah, she knew alright.

With out much else to do, I stood there awkwardly, head still ducked down from the height of the doorframe. "Mom?" I asked incredulously, still rubbing at the aching spot on the top of my skull. That shit had fucking hurt.

"Oh Sam, there you are." She said sweetly, a little too sweetly in my opinion.

If there was anything my mother ever was not, it was sweet. Hell, Mrs. Stanly, still cringes in fear whenever my mother went to town and with good reason, too. I'd have given anything to had been there that morning when my mother showed up out of the blue and found the neighborhood bicycle giving the local man-whore, AKA my father, a nice ride. To make a long story short, Mrs. Stanly had to have reconstructive surgery on her nose and Charlie Swan had to bond mom out of jail.

So yeah, mom wasn't sweet.

If she wasn't up to something than I was Harry fucking Potter and I knew without an oversized ego that I wasn't some scrawny, geeky white boy carrying around a magical stick or whatever.

Narrowing my eyes at her blatant nosiness, I said. "Yes, Mother, here I am. Question is, why are you here?"

She got that look on her face then. That, 'I'm your mother, you will respect me,' look before she huffed. I could practically hear the _Samuel Uley_ on the tip of her scolding tongue, but to my utter surprise, it never came. Not the scolding or the smack I knew I didn't deserve for the f-bomb slip-up.

Instead she stated. "Well, I thought I'd come by and give this dusty place a wipe down before your new tenant moved in but it was pretty obvious that she's already here." She said, smiling to Bella. "I haven't been here long, so I hope you don't think…"

Tink cut her off. "No, it's fine." She replied smiling back.

Oh god, I groaned, out loud this time. But fuck, they're already getting along and that shit scarred me. I Sam Uley, leader to the Quileute wolf-pack was scared of my imprint and my mother getting along.

Fuck my life, because it really was an unfair bitch at times. It was already bad enough that Tink owned my balls, but now she was aligning herself with my mother's dark forces. I might as well just sign myself up for a suicide mission and save myself the trouble.

"I was just about to lock back up when I noticed this…" My mother trailed off, as she delicately picked up what looked like a canvas of water colors. I nearly shit myself when I saw what it was. It was me again, well me in wolf form with what looked to be Bella a quiet a few years ago. It was so detailed that if I didn't know any better I'd think it was done from life.

Painted Bella sat, pale and beautiful in simple jeans and a tank top with a large black wolf between her legs. It was so soft… the colors, the lines. It was simple. It was beautiful, just like her. It was so strange that an outsider could capture all the depth of being a wolf and not make me look like a monster. In fact, the way the canvas portrayed me, I looked about as docile as a house pet. Maybe it was the imprinting.

But no, it couldn't be, I hadn't imprinted on Tink until yesterday and the painting was dated; March, 2009. Two years ago.

I really needed to talk to old Quil, between the painting, the dreams and the tattoo this shit was getting out of hand.

Tink laughed slightly, "Yeah, this is my wolf." She said casually to my mother, oblivious to the way my heart stuttered in my chest at her bold claim.

She had claimed me.

The girl that didn't have a clue about shape-shifting, my pack or the fact that one day - Taha Aki had decided that she was meant for me. She would become den mother to my wolves and she didn't have a clue, yet here she was claiming my wolf in a totally subconscious way.

Forcefully I locked my jaw and bit my cheek. I was so sure I wouldn't shove my tongue down her throat and show her exactly who made the claims around here if I didn't. And with my mother standing not two feet away from my girl, it would be a really bad idea.

Noticing how quiet it had suddenly gotten, I chanced a glance down at my short little mother and found her staring with wide eyes at Tink. "Your wolf?" she spluttered a little, not bothering to hide the fact that she was shocked enough to choke on her own tongue.

Tink looked back at her with a funny expression, like she couldn't quite understand the strange looks we were both giving her. With her button nose crinkled and her head cocked to the side, she replied. "Well, yeah."

My mother's eyes cut to me, the expression readable enough for me to know exactly what she was thinking. It was her 'Holy shit' face. Yeah, I knew that one well enough, it was the same expression she wore when I first phased in front of her and nearly took Joshua Uley's head clean from his shoulders.

With a burst of laughter, my mother's tiny hand came down on my forearm to steady herself. "I just love her, Sam." She exclaimed loudly, and much to my embarrassment, I felt warmth starting from my neck and fanning out over the bridge of nose to the apple of my cheeks.

I was blushing. Because, I kind of loved her too.

Not in the classic romantic sense. No, we still had miles to go on that front. I didn't even know her. But if I wasn't kidding myself, and I damn sure wasn't, I knew without a doubt that it wouldn't take much. I was already hers in every sense of the word. That didn't mean I didn't want to pretend to be half-way normal and at least let _her_ fall for _me_ without the aid of mystical guidance.

To me, it was only fair. If she was going to be stuck with me the rest of her life, she should at least be allowed to choose how it was she wanted me.

My heart gave a powerful, painful lurch at the thought of her with anyone but me but I tramped that shit down and forced a smile at the still bewildered girl standing there gaping at my mother.

Leaning down to duck under that piece of shit archway, I crossed the small living room to stand behind Tink. "Don't worry about her, Tink, I forgot to administer her meds this morning." I mocked whispered, knowing my mother heard every word and knowing she was would never let me live this down. By five tonight, the entire Rez would know about Sam Uley's crush on Bella Swan.

Goodbye man-card, it was really nice knowing you.

Tink gave an almighty giggle. It was throaty and deep and not at all what I expected of a girl her size. Usually, even the thought of a girls catty giggle would make me want to puke but with Tink, insta-boner.

With another groan, I realized I was still blushing like a fourteen year old and decided to busy myself with a distraction. It was too bad that while I was looking for one, I found myself distracted with a particular splattering of freckles behind Tink's right ear. Oh god, I wanted to bite that ear.

My tongue darted out of my mouth on it's own accord, swiping against my bottom lip while I continued to eye-fuck Tink's ear.

_Bite. Lick. Suck. Bite. Claim. _

My mind and body where in overdrive as I found with myself to both, bite Tink's ear and to stay immobile so I wouldn't scare the shit out of her as I prayed. _Please change the subject. Please change the subject. _

Mother cleared her throat, thankfully snapping me out of my trance-like condition and turned her warm smile on Tink. "So Bella, what are you bringing to the dinner?"

Thank you mother.

As if she heard my thoughts, she winked at me.

"Shit!" Tink swore as she reached back to grip my forearm. "Shit, shit, shit!" She cursed again, gripping me tighter with every delicious foul-word that dripped from that equally delicious pout. _Focus._

My mother tittered, clearly amused and I wasn't sure I was happy that my mother wasn't scolding her for it or jealous that she hadn't. I would had the broom broken over my head by now. Okay, so jealously it is then.

"I don't think we've ever served shit before at an anniversary gathering, but maybe it'll make waves." My little runt of a mother replied, neither batting an eye or skipping a beat.

I was so glad at that moment that Tink had her back to me so she couldn't see the absolutely confounded look on my face. I'm sure I resembled something that looked like a seasoned steelhead, trapped between to rocks at the waters surface and gasping for air.

I was so clearly fucked.

"No you don't understand," Tink reasoned, shaking her head so hard I thought she might break something. "Shit- I totally forgot."

My mother tittered again, holding her fist to her mouth. "Oh Bella," she crooned. "You're going to fit in just fine."

That alone caused me to shiver where I stood. It might not have meant much to Bella, as she really couldn't understand the implications of what my mother had just told her. But I did. To me it could only mean one thing; Bingo Friday.

Bingo Friday was ladies night at the Rez meeting hall. From Josephine Uley; my great-great grandmother and oldest living village elder to Sue Clearwater, esteemed council member, any woman of status on the rez attended with out fail and not once in all my twenty-five years, not once have I ever seen any one of them come home sober.

Tink's shrieking of "What the hell am I gonna do?" effectively drew me from my self-induced nightmare and back to reality and into a full blown panic.

Thankfully, my mother who was actually on her game, wrapped Tink up in a hug and started her towards the front door.

What the fuck?

Not even bothering to look back at me she called out. "Where heading into Forks, you can manage on your own, right?"

Neither one of them spared me a glance or the chance to answer before I heard the slamming door of my own truck and the start of the engine.

Again. What the fuck?

I had just been dissed and dismissed by both my mother and my imprint.

Life was so cruel.

~ _Bella _~

I'll be the first to admit that I wasn't quite sure what to make of Mrs. Uley, or Allison as she insisted I call her. In many ways she reminded me of my own mother; free-spirited and open. But that was where the similarities ended. This woman was supremely independent and nurturing in a way I couldn't begin to describe.

How could I?

Renee was never a bad mother, per say. Just… absent and stretched thin, reminding me of a child with an ADHD disorder who was prescribed crack-cocaine.

There was never a stillness in my childhood. We moved a lot, never staying in one house to long and her hobbies… Jesus fuck, her hobbies. Every week it was something new, something to lead her focus, which was - lets face it - shit to begin with.

Somewhere in all that focus that was spit between, rain dances, sky diving and her flavor of the week, I was lost. Left out and forgotten.

After the brief sting of jealously dissipated, I couldn't help but to just fall in love with this woman. She was everything my mother was and should have been. It was deeply rooted in her dark brown gaze and in her graying brows. She was lifer.

An immortal mother.

It was what she was good at and it was evident in the man she raised.

Was I saying that the incident with Sam hadn't fully creeped me out? No. Far from it. I wouldn't say that waking up to that fuck-hot view was completely bad, just strange.

I mean how many times have you woken up from dreaming about a giant black wolf licking your toes to find a fully unconscious and fully naked Indian in your bed, doing the same exact thing.

I really needed to stop drinking. Another dream like that one and I might just sign myself into the funny-farm.

"So Bella, what do you think of my Sam?" Allison questioned, her dark eyes searching mine through the massive curtain of her lightly salted mane.

Yes, Bella, what do you think of Sam? _Gorgeous. Sinful. Well proportioned, everywhere. Lick. Suck. Bite. Mine._

Okay~ This is why internal rants are bad for you.

Clearing my thoughts with a head-shake and effectively removing those pesky thoughts of just how well proportioned her baby was. I cleared my throat, finding it dry all of a sudden before I tried to squeak out an answer. "He's very nice."

That was so lame I could practically hear the French horns in the background.

_Wam Wam Wam. _

Apparently, Mrs. Uley thought so too. She snorted at me, shaking her head like she didn't nearly buy the bullshit I had just spewed from my mouth. "Nice, honey? There was nothing nice about the way you two were looking at each other."

I tried to play it off by acting surprised and indignant but I had the feeling the bright red blush creeping up my neck gave it away. "What?"

She brought our grocery cart to a halt mid-aisle, nearly taking out old Mrs. Ateara in the process. "Bullshit," She crowed. "I haven't seen my Sam make such a fool of himself in a very, very long time."

Whether it was the weight of her scrutiny or the fact that I really didn't have anyone else to talk to on the matter, I spilled. "Alright, I happen to think your son is a wonderful man. He's gorgeous, sweet and has a wonderful mo-"

-Mother? Oh, honey, how sweet." She interrupts offhandedly, completely saving my ass from the word vomit stew spewing out of my mouth. I had just almost told Sam's mother that I loved his mouth. In my defense, though, he did have a wonderful mouth. I should know, I had my toe in it this morning.

_Please don't say that, Bella. _

"So, what are we looking for?" I ask in the hopes of changing the subject to a slightly lesser evil; my father's anniversary… that I forgot, twice.

Alison laughs, of course, reading straight through me but she doesn't comment. "Huckleberry filling." she replied, as she loads the biggest bag of flour I've ever seen into my cart.

"Huckleberries? Am I making a pie?"

She winks. "Yes, they're Samuel's favorite."

_So fucked. So fucked. So fucked._

"You're looking pale, Bella, is anything wrong? Or should I call you Tink?" She asks all sincere, but anyone with half a brain could see she is teasing me.

I gulp. "Uh… it's just… well…"

"Spit it out girl, we don't have all fucking day."

My eyes flash to hers. "I just don't want you trying to play match-maker is all, I not even sure if he likes me like that. Hell, I'm not sure I like him like that."

"Oh, he does… an so do you."

I just stare at her, not really knowing what the fuck I could possibly say to that besides… 'So you don't mind if I fuck his brains out then?', so I remain quiet.

Nodding to herself, she mutters. "Thought so. So here's what were gonna do…

~ _Sam_ ~

Grumbling to myself, I tried to ignore the second heartbeat in the apartment and tried to appease my wolf with the fact that at least is wasn't another male.

Tink and my imprint-blocking mother had returned to the apartment approximately an forty minutes later, loaded down with groceries. They by-passed me in the living room on their way to the kitchen, not even sparing me a glance. My wolf whined.

Shaking out my shoulders, I went back blowing off Tink's house guest and went about my business and started taking the walls height measurement in her bedroom for some of the large pieces in Bella's collection as I listen to them cackle like they were the best of friends in the kitchen.

For the briefest second I wondered if my mother had coached her into ignoring me, it made the most sense seeing as just the night before Tink could barely keep her eyes off me. It sounded like something my mother would do and I knew that she knew it would effect me.

It's all of fifteen minutes after my great epiphany before I can't contain myself any longer. The sound of their collective laughter and the smell of pie is just to much for man and wolf and I go thudding down the stairs, not giving a shit if my heavy footfalls rip the wooden planks straight from the case.

"Enough," I bellow slightly. It's a sudden cease fire on all giggling as mother and imprint stare at me like startled owls. "What are you two… mmmm, is that Huckleberry?" I ask dreamily, damn near floating to the oven on the fumes alone.

"Yes," Tink giggles amusedly at my heavily lidded look. "Allison thinks it would be a good reprieve from the tons of white chocolate cake dad and Sue get every year for desert." She turns from me with ridiculous oven mitts on her hands that look like giant trout and bends over.

_Oh shit! _Like a bunny, I find myself hiding behind Tink's island, hoping to shield my mother's eyes from the large problem in my pants. Tink's already seen it, I'm sure, since I was hard as a fucking rock all night long after my stellar toe-licking assault.

Damn, did her toes taste good.

It's an hour later before I realize that I've been standing against the island in a daze and that Tink and mother have gone about ignoring me again. They were chatting happily about Bella's curriculum and her need for a vehicle. No matter what they say I still can't remove the image of Bella bent over that oven door to save my life.

Please just go down, I plead with my dick.

He doesn't listen.

It's a few minutes more before I realize Tink has showered and changed.

How the fuck did I miss that.

A smack to the back of the head is my answer. "If you'd stop staring into space with your mouth open you might have notice her leave the room." Mother hisses.

Looking down at my mother it's hard not to notice the smug expression on her worn face. "What?"

"Imprinting," she sighs and flits about the kitchen once more, throwing some things in the sink while she situates two pies into a carrier. "You know you're going to have to tell her soon don't you?"

And again, I say. "Huh?"

"Good Jesus, Samuel!" She exasperated with me, but I can't help it, the smell of Huckleberry pie and freshly showered Bella are making my head all fuzzy.

I wonder if I could bottle that smell? I would make a killing.

I'm pretty sure the only thing that would smell better would be Tink in the throws of passion. I could see it now; Tink's pack pressed against kitchen cabinets, my face buried between those silky white thighs… my tongue stroking in smooth, hard passes against her ripe, blossoming…

"Sam!"

"What!" My head jerks up and again, smacking against the copper pots and pans hanging from the ceiling rack I don't remember installing.

"Are you going to stand there all day muttering about installing hardware that you put in an hour ago, or are you going to go home and change. You stink worse than bar whore." Mother tells me. That smug smile is back and Tink's whole body is blushing. Mmmm.

Looking across the room to the strange looking coo-coo clock Tink has hanging there, hoping I'm not as far behind as I thought. I am and it's worse.

"Fuck!" I swore as I rush from the kitchen and start gathering my array of discarded tools. "Mother-fucker!"

"Samuel Adam Uley, language!" The old hag screams from the kitchen and sends Tink into a fit of hysterics.

"_You named his Sam Adams?" _Tink giggles.

Mother must have nodded because she didn't reply to prompt Tink's next question. _"Bible names?" _Bella asked sarcastically.

"_Beer." _

Groaning, I exit the house hoping that tonight's party will go marginally better than the day I spent with my mother.

Ha, not likely. After all I still had to talk to Chief Swan about the marking ritual.

Oh. Fucking. Joy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings: **Rated Mature for language, gore and adult situations. Readers under the age of 18 are discouraged from reading.

**Summery: **Bella Swan, college student and native of Phoenix Arizona is ready to start her new life near her father in Forks. Where will Sam Uley fit in? Shifters, Imprints and Vampires. Imprint Story. Sam x Bella

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Drunken Officer's and Randy Pack Mates**

It didn't take long to distinguish Hank Williams Jr. blaring from my father's ancient CD player as soon as Sam pulled up to the small two story blue house.

"Holy shit," I declared. "He's already drunk!"

Sam gave me that look, you know the one; his brow was furrowed and his eyes squinted in concentration. It was that, "How the fuck do you know?" look.

"_What this world needs is a few more rednecks… people with the nerve to take a stand. What this world needs is a little more respect… for the Lord and the law and the working man…" _

"Oh yeah," I giggled. "He's definitely drunk."

Sam grinned, handing me the pie carrier as he reached behind the seat to grab the color he brought just for me. What can I say, I like my Red Bull cold.

"Listen…" I told him.

"_What this world needs is a few more rednecks…" _Charlie bellowed from somewhere in the house, I could practically see him shimmying around Sue's special nacho dip, some kind of hard alcohol in his hand, dodging empty cans of Vitamin R. _"We could use a little more peace and satisfaction…"_

I laughed harder. "Do you doubt me?"

Sam was already doubled over laughing, holding his mouth and trying his best not to snort like a pig. "See," I told him, laughing harder myself. "I told you you're not the only one with embarrassing genes."

As I'm telling him this, the song changes and Charlie staggers onto his front porch; White Russian in hand and his Officers ball-cap sitting askew on his head and he's bellowing into the crisp afternoon air like a cat on a hot tin roof to Jerry Reeds finest.

"East bound and down, loaded up and truckin' a'we gonna do what they say can't be done. We got a long way to go, and a short time to get there, I'm east bound just watch ol'Bandit run!"

"Dear god, make it go away." I groan, leaning into Sam's side to hide my blushing face. I mean, c'mon dad… you couldn't have at least waited till _I _was shit-faced.

Sam must have found the whole thing terribly funny, cause he's still hunched over laughing so hard he's not even making noise anymore. He's stuck in one of those painful belly laughs, you know the one; where you can't even suck in enough oxygen to make it audible.

"What the hell is going on out-" Jacob asks from behind me, but cuts himself off cause he already figured it out. I turn around just in time to see Sam fall to the dirt and for Jake to let out his own bark of a laugh as Charlie continues to screech on, oblivious to the fact that he's making a complete ass of himself and we're all laughing at him.

_Keep your foot hard on the peddle, _

_son never mind them breaks, _

_let it all hang out 'cause we've got a run to make._

_The boys are thirsty in Atlanta _

_and there's beer in Texarkana, _

_and we'll bring it back no matter what it takes!_

"White Russians?" Jake asks nonchalantly.

"Yep," I reply with a shrug of the shoulder.

So, instead of trying to bypass my completely tanked father and end up flat on my ass when he tries to dance with me, I popped out one of the lawn chairs that had been discarded when Sam turned into the dirt-eating, howler monkey on the ground and grabbed two beers and my fifth of rye whiskey from the cooler.

"Shot?" I offer. Jake looks up at me and nods like a bobble head.

Yeah, this shit is quite terrifying.

But just as I took a long pull from my beer thinking that nothing could be worse than my drunk ass dad badly slurring along with 'Cletus Snow', Billy rolls out the door with a six pack of Rainier across his lap and looking just as twisted as Charlie.

Oh, good lord…

And together they sing:

"_East bound and down, loaded up and truckin' a'we gonna do what they say can't be done. We got a long way to go, and a short time to get there, I'm east bound just watch ol'Bandit run!" _

This time it's Jake's turn to groan, and I couldn't really blame him, especially as seeing his sister Rachel, Sue, Leah, Seth, Paul, Emily and Kim all happened to pull up at the same moment.

Yeah, this ought to be interesting.

"Charlie!" Sue scolds, "What on earth!" Yep, somebody's in trouble…

Sam, who had finally gotten a hold of himself when Sue tongue lashing came into play, rises to his feet, brushing the dust of his thighs and calves… Oh holy bat-shit… those legs!

Are they even legal in this state?

Is it fucked up that I want to molest those thighs?

What the fuck is wrong with me?

It hasn't even been two days around this man and already I wound up tighter than piano strings. I've been with good looking men before, possibly even better looking than Sam, maybe. But there was just something about him. Hell, it was everything about him. From his devastatingly bright smile that made the skin around his eyes crinkle, to the way his honey colored eyes came to life when I teased him, everything about him made me crazy. Crazy in the sense that I wanted to jump on his dick and yell ye-haw.

Something was definitely wrong with me.

"See mom, this is what happens when you marry a pale-face." Leah commented with a snort of her own.

With out really thinking about how the woman built like a brick-shithouse could probably re-arrange my face without so much as breaking a sweat, I swatted at her head. "Hey!"

To my surprise and I'm guess Sam's too, if his open mouth a wide eyes were anything to go by, she laughed and threw her hands up in mock surrender. "Give it up, B… you Swan's are fucking crazy."

Charlie stilled for a second, scratching his head. "I resemble that." He slurred and then yelled. "Hey Kevin! Switch out the disk, will you?"

I didn't have a clue who this Kevin was but apparently everyone else did as they pulled off the best collectively unified groan I'd ever heard, shortly followed by Sue muttering. "I'm going to kill that bastard." Oh yeah, daddy was in the dog house now.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch for the most part. True to my previous thoughts, Sue _did _scold the shit out of Charlie for his behavior at such a public event. I so badly wanted to call her on that, because I seem to remember when she was still married to Harry she went and got real shit-faced right before a council meeting. A fucking council meeting. Plus, I've heard all about Bingo Fridays.

In the end she really didn't give Charlie that hard of a time. We did the dinner thing, which I might have almost been sick if I had actually tried to eat anything. It really shouldn't have been as big of a shock as it was, I had seen Sam eat after all, but he's enormous. But when _all_ of them started shoveling, my insides turned a little and reminded me that indigestion was a terrible thing.

A little while later we did the whole Cake and Presents thing, to which my beloved Quil took a wooden spoon to the head for buying Sue a pink, glittery vibrator. I was sure the guy had a concussion after that, she did break the spoon over his mentally retarded, over sexed head. But for the most part everything went down as it should.

Well… kind of, anyway.

I mean yeah, Collin did throw up in my pie carrier and Brady did grab my ass thinking I was someone named Amelia but for the greater part, it was a lot of fun.

Well, maybe not so fun for Brady… who was now sporting a broken nose. I'm not really sure what he did to piss Sam off so much, but he was sure paying for it now.

I was still kind of shocked at the way it went down. Leah, Emily, Kim and myself were trading war stories over a second fifth of whiskey. Some of the boys were milling around and throwing out crass comments here and there, when Sam stormed through the kitchen and slammed Brady into the refrigerator.

The poor kid looked so damn terrified, I wasn't really sure what to make of the situations. He was trembling… well, both of them were and then out of no where Sam just knocks the shit out of him and drops him to the ground.

Which is why I'm standing out side waiting for Sam to come back from his walk through the woods, a cool off walk is what Jacob called it.

When he did break through the tree-line it was easy to tell he was drunk, very drunk, possibly drunker than he was the night before.

"Bella…" he slurred as he saddled up beside me on Charlie's step. "What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for you," I replied in honesty. "I was worried. What the hell happened in there?"

The poor guy looked miserable. Miserable and drunk.

He sighed, running a hand through his dark hair sloppily before turning his bloodshot eyes on me. "I honestly don't know… he was touching you and…"

I cut him off there. Standing up and grabbing his gianormous hand. "Come on big guy. Let's go hash this shit out."

_~ Sam ~_

I felt like shit and I'm not even sure I know why.

If it had been Paul, Jared or even Mr. Sunshine Jacob Black; they would all have reacted the same way. Bella Swan was an imprinted female. One that had yet to be claimed formally and marked. And it apparently turned me into a possessive, club wielding neanderthal. The club being my fist.

And it made me feel like shit.

Brady wasn't a bad kid. In fact he was one of the easier pack members to deal with most of the time, and yet I knocked him on his ass because of a measly ass-grab.

Fuck!

He didn't even realize it was Bella until I had pinned against the fucking fridge, all but ready to beat him to death with his own arms. Why the fuck Embry thought it was even necessary to tell me is was beyond my comprehension.

It was a stupid thing to do and if I had been any more inebriated than I already was, I might have accidentally killed him.

So what did I do?

I ran.

Like a little bitch… and not at all like the powerful male wolf I am.

And I got drunk. Fucking wasted really.

But I just felt… so fucking awful. I had hit one of my pups. One of my brothers who I've sworn to protect.

And over what?

A woman.

My woman.

My woman that had no clue that she was my woman.

I think I'm starting to lose a grip on it all. It should be easy; imprinting. But it wasn't, not for me. I'm at war with myself and I honestly don't think I've ever fought in a harsher battle. Part of me, the strong instinctual part of me, wants nothing more than grab her by the hand, take her to my den and fuck her senseless. I'd sort out the details later.

But the human part of Sam Uley is desperate. No, more than desperate to have her love me all on her own. If that is even fucking possible.

This is all new. Exciting and scary at the same time. There's never been an imprint like Tink before. She is white and light and absolutely fucking clueless as to what I really am. There's never been an imprint outside of La Push, well, excluding Emily. But even then, she was at least Native American and aware of her imprint. Being Leah's cousin meant that she had at least been around Paul every summer and most holidays since she was in diapers.

But my imprint hasn't even seen the shores of my homeland since she was a teenager. Sure if she was Jacob's imprint there wouldn't have been a problem. At least there was some kind of foundation for them to build on. For me though, I was flying blind.

I knew for a fact that she was drawn to me, it was one of those things that was hard not to notice. A blind man would notice the charged energy in the air whenever she was close. The way she would gravitate in my direction no matter where we were or what she was doing. Hell, I was damn sure Charlie had noticed. Sue had to elbow him, twice, for the nasty glares he sent me all through dinner. The fact he was drunk didn't help matters. It was apparent to me and every other wolf at the table that he was two seconds from unlatching his teeth from his tongue and exposing me to his daughter in front of everyone. Even I knew that wouldn't have gone down well.

For as free-spirited as Tink was, mostly due to her mother, I didn't think drawing attention to the thirty some-odd people gathered in the Swan-Clearwater household would make her very happy. Tink, as crazy as she was, was a fairly private person.

God, what was I gonna do?

Should I just blurt it out. _"Hey baby, so I need to tell you something: You see, I'm a shape-shifter. I turn into a gigantic-ass wolf whenever someone pisses me off and kill leeches, that's vampires to you white folk. Oh, and the squirrelly Indian gods dubbed you my mate, so bend over and lets make a litter. Yeah, and before I forget, I fixin' to fuck you like an animal and bite you because I'm a possessive caveman." _I'm sure she would just jump into my all-to willing arms and shout. _"Oh yes, Sam, fuck me like the randy beast you are."_

It sounded lame, even in my own head.

Maybe getting drunk wasn't as good of an idea as I previously thought?

In a sudden epiphany, I decided I would get her to at least date me before unleashing my secret upon her, but even then I wasn't so sure I wanted to tell her about the imprint. The thought of her choosing to be with me out of guilt was enough to make my stomach turn.

It was a disgusting thought, to tie that beautiful woman to me because she didn't want me to suffer. And that was exactly the kind of person Tink was.

She wasn't a push-over by any means, but she had that kind of subtle selflessness about her that I knew, I fucking knew she would bind herself to my wolf out of sheer good heartedness. I had no doubts.

With the constant mind-fucking circle-jerk of thoughts buzzing a mile a minute through my head, I almost missed the fact that she was waiting for me when I stumbled out of the woods behind the Swan-Clearwater residence.

God she was beautiful.

Even under the shallow tint of the overhead, porch lighting, I had never seen a more stunning vestige. Yep, go ahead and snip them balls. Maybe I'll send them to a taxidermist for mounting. That way Bella wouldn't be lonely when she turns me away after finding out what a complete pussy I am. That would count for something, right?

Like a wolf-imprint kill of honor. The plague would read. "Here stands the balls of Samuel Adams Uley: Pussy extraordinaire.

Getting drunk was definitely a bad idea.

After patting my crotch to make sure that my balls hadn't scampered off into the night, I sucked in a deep breath and pulled up my man-pants. "Bella… What are you doing here?"

My voice was noticeably shaky and my words were horribly slurred, but I at least managed to plant my big Indian ass onto the step next to her without falling on my face. So points for that.

"Waiting for you." She answered, a little breathless I might add and I couldn't help but to feel smug knowing I caused the reaction. Guilt, however, took the front seat soon after when she glared. "What the hell happened in there?"

The way she was looking at me reminded me all to well of my crazy mother and of the ass-chewing I was bound to receive when Mrs. Fuller, A.K.A. Brady's mother decided to out me at the next Bingo meet.

Because honesty is the best policy and well, I couldn't fucking lie to my imprint if it meant my life, I gave her the only answer I could. "I honestly don't know… he was touching you and…" Yes Sam, because that didn't sound chauvinistic or pathetic at all.

Running my hand through the short hairs on my head, I groaned in frustration and went to try again.

Tink surprised the hell out of me when she stood up, grabbing at my hand with delicate fingers. "Come big guy," she said with a smile and a slight tug. Poor girl couldn't budge me if she tried. "Let's go hash this shit out."

I panicked for a second, thinking that maybe she was gonna mediate a session between Brady and I, and that would have been fine by me. If, and there's a big fucking 'If' in there, we weren't large drunken men, who had the tendency to turn all furry when pissed off.

By time the panicked settle into a violent churning of my gut, we were already standing at Tink's door and she was fumbling blinding in the dark for her key. "No porch light?" I asked suddenly, making her jump and lose all purchase on her house-keys.

"No," she replied huffily as she bent to retrieve the oddly disgusting ornament on her key-ring. The ugly little Dracula figurine with blinking eyes that hung from it was probably the only reason she found them to begin with. It made me want to throw up.

Fucking leeches.

Yeah, so I hate Bram Stoker, sue me. It was his demented Irish-ass that led the populace to believe in the beauty of their species. Even if he was responsible for making the vampire race marginally cooler. I guarantee the bastard would shit himself stupid if he ever really saw one.

Tink turned to me with a fully cocked brow, hand on her jutted hip. "Have a problem with Count Chocula, Sam?" She asked snidely, her eyes darting between me and the ugly little bloodsucker hanging from her doorknob.

Shit! I'm growling. Not good, Sammy-boy. Not good at all.

Not having the heart to tell her that a box of leech cereal would ever grace our table, I decided to play the drunk and stupid card. "I really hate that cereal."

Well, it wasn't a lie per-say. I didn't like chocolate cereal of any kind, but she didn't have to know that.

Fuck. I. Am. A. Moron.

_Yes Sam, yes you are._

"Okay." She said, not sounding the least bit convinced by my explanation but allowed me into her inner sanctum of bubble-wrap and cardboard.

See now, why I hate Bram Stoker. The bastard has cursed me to a lifetime of growling at little kids on Halloween and snapping at key-chains.

"So," she said about ten minutes later, feet all propped up in my lap as she poured us both a glass of whiskey. "Spill it, Uley."

It was hard to answer her properly. Not because I didn't have answers, believe me I had plenty I wanted to divulge but the hard truth of the matter was that all my blood had traveled southward for the foreseeable future.

Why did she have to look so good? She wasn't even trying, that much was clear by the cut off sweats she had turned into shorts and the paint covered sweat-shirt she was wearing. She wasn't trying to be seductive or alluring, but all I saw was miles of creamy white legs and those goddamn wolf tracks.

"Sam!"

"Huh?" My whole body jumped, damn near tossing Tink straight off the couch, but damn me if I hadn't been paying attention.

"Where the hell did you go?" She asked looking at me like I had just sprouted another head from my ear. "You went all quiet then started muttering about 'smelling good' and 'wolf tracks'."

Ah, fuck me.

"Um… sorry, I - just thinking." Yeah, that wasn't lame at all.

Fuck, I was going to end up with the first imprint in history that sent her mate off to the maximum security nut-house.

Tink just raised that defiant, perfectly manicured little brow which told me without a doubt that she didn't for one second, buy the bullshit that just spewed from my mouth. I couldn't blame her, it sounded just as terrible to me.

"Ugh… I just, he touched you!" I blurted, fighting hard against the growl that vibrated through my whole body. It was getting harder and harder to suppress the wolf gene around her and if I didn't keep my wits I would end up on the ground, growling and licking her feet.

Feeling rather ashamed of myself made it hard to lift my eyes to hers. I expected her to be pissed. To rage and wail at me for claiming her like some fucking mountain man.

Just call me, Jeremiah Johnson.

But Tink wasn't pissed, hurt or indignant. She looked totally fucking astonished, like she just couldn't believe I had just said what I said. It left a cold feeling of dread pooling at the bottom of my spine. In that moment I would have rather had her hit me in the face with a crow bar. Anything was better than this awkward silence.

"You…" she tried and stuttered, still staring at me with those dark Bambi eyes that were wide with shock. "You hit Brady because you were jealous?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah," I sighed because really what more could I say at this point. I really didn't feel that explaining the imprint while hopped up on Old Quil's grain liquor was a good idea. More than likely I'd end up going all alpha male and I never see her again.

It was quite again for a minute. For a full fucking minute, you could hear a pin drop from across the rez, that was until it was interrupted by a sharp slap. It didn't hurt, hell, I barely felt it but that sting was in the sound. That reverberating sound of flesh smacking against flesh nearly had my dick hard. Yes, I know I'm fucked up.

My imprint had just smacked the shit out of me and I was so hard I was sure it would break off. Fuck I could bend steel with that baby.

"You're an idiot!" Tink wailed, throwing her hands up and stalking off to the kitchen.

Yep, goodbye imprint.

With my heart breaking in my chest, I stood and made for the door. I was man enough to admit that my tail was firmly between my legs. I knew I deserved the slap and I knew she would probably never speak to me again.

Would I still have hit Brady had I known her reaction? Yes.

It wouldn't have done me any good to fight it. It was an instinct. Plain and simple. I really didn't have the urge to hit him until he was right in front of me. My original plan was just to send him to bed. Let him sleep off the booze. I would never hit a pack mate like that maliciously but I still couldn't deny that I hit him out of pure jealously.

It might have been her ass he grabbed, but half of that ass still belonged to me, if I had anything to say about it. Which, as her imprint, I did.

"Sit your ass down Uley." Tink commanded to my back.

Without even a conscious thought, my feet moved. Gravitating.

She was my sun and I was the planet that revolved around her, seeking her warm rays to nurture my body.

God, what a fucking sap!

When I was finally seated on the couch, Tink shocked me again. She stood before, angry but not pissed. Using one, delectable little foot, she pinned my back against the warm leather of her couch and held me there.

Did she not know what would happen if she got that foot any closer to my mouth? For fucks sake the woman woke up, just this morning, with her toes hanging out of my mouth.

"Here's the deal," She said firmly, pushing with her foot hard to further her point. Or maybe it was to make sure I was paying attention? I didn't really care. She was touching me, of her own will. I loved it and my wolf purred in contentment.

"You," she spat, her finger just inches from my nose. "Are a complete and total moron. For someone as smart as you seemed to be, you sure act stupid."

It was my turned to be confused. I don't know if it was the fog of having her so close or possibly the hallucination inducing alcohol that I had been drinking since my little spat earlier, but I just couldn't figure out what the fuck she was trying to point out.

She huffed, lowering her foot and, to my fucking elated surprise, straddled my lap. "I like you Sam. So don't go beating up any other boys when all I want is a man."

Fuck me.

Then she kissed me.

* * *

**Authors notes:**

_Thank you for reading._

_Okay… so I'm in the middle of moving. And let me tell you, if I had known what a pack-rat I've become lately, I might have shot myself long ago. Ugh… so much crap! Anyways due to the added stress of wanting to tear my spouses eyes out if he even thinks about showing me another box of fishing lures, steel-head plugs or busted reels - I haven't been able to update the way I would like. _

_Honestly, the only reason this story is being updated is because… well, I already had chapters complete. I've just been adding and editing. _

_Even that makes me crazy right now. _

_So, I'm going to try my best to keep at least this story going during the heinous process of packing and multiple trips back and forth, but if you hoping for updates on Crimson Decisions, Kiss Me. Bite Me. Love Me., or Path to Forgiveness, I have to disappoint you. I truly am working as fast as I can, but with three big stories and a sequel… I'll admit, I'm a little out of my depth. _

_Please hang in there and don't give up on me just yet. I've already told the other half that when the dust settles after this move I'm taking an extended honeymoon with my laptop. _

_Thanks so much,_

_LittleRin26_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings: **Rated Mature for language, gore and adult situations. Readers under the age of 18 are discouraged from reading.

**Summery: **Bella Swan, college student and native of Phoenix Arizona is ready to start her new life near her father in Forks. Where will Sam Uley fit in? Shifters, Imprints and Vampires. Imprint Story. Sam x Bella

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**I'm Edward Cullen**

It's been five weeks since Jarred and Kim's engagement party, the bonfire, my father's and four weeks and six days since that fucked up anniversary party and the night I first kissed Sam Uley.

Sam Uley.

Don't even get me started on that man.

I've never been around such a conundrum of a man before. He burns with such passion that it's evident in everything he does and yet he's distant, detached and acts very frightened at times. Whether it's something silly; like taking the elementary school children on a nature walk or taking time out of his day for the younger boys that always seemed to be lagging around with his group of friends.

Passion. The man is fully of it and everyone around him can see it but him.

Ironic no?

It's in the very floorboards of this apartment, it breathes in the walls. It's in the eyes of his mother, a woman who did her best to raise him despite his absentee father. It's in a little bit of everything on the reservation. Like a finger print. It's just… Sam. It's inspiring, really. To watch him take a task as simple as weeding a garden for his mother and turn into such a display of raw beauty.

Damn, that man has turned me into a poet.

I guess I should listen to Plato, _At the touch of love, everyone becomes a poet._ Yes, it sounds just as sickening to me as it does to you, but some times I find I really can't help myself.

Moving on.

Things have settled really well for me in La Push. All of Jake's friends have been really good to me, helping me out with just about anything I need. Since my _landlord_, who at the moment shall remain nameless, is pretty much letting me live her for peanuts I was able to get a vehicle pretty fast. Funny enough, I bought my new ride from Billy, an old classic truck with a rebuilt engine worked on by my bestest idiot friend himself. And Sam worked on that, too.

Christ on a cracker, I have it bad.

My truck.

_Yes, Bella, back on track. _

My truck is a wonderful little piece of antique mechanics. It wouldn't start until the sun rose and refused to budge over fifty-five MPH. _I shit you not. _My girl was a testy bitch, but it was either that or hoofing it. So we had a definite hate/love relationship.

The apartment was now completely finished on my end, brand new backsplash in the kitchen and all. I really thought I'd have to turn on the doe eyed look a little more for that, but my _landlord_ agreed without a second blink.

Classes have started and I now find myself drowning in pages of ugly yellow leaflets ranging from dissertations topics to Quileute folk lore. Yeah, I dare someone to try and sit down in my living room. Strangely enough, I hadn't made any new friends off the reservation. Weirder was that the college kids in Forks actually shied away from me. I might not be the friendliest person in the whole world, especially in the mornings, but I was far from some kind of fucking leaper. Back in Phoenix, I was actually kind of popular. Or at least people talked to me.

I groaned aloud to myself, probably drawing in the attention of half the lecture hall as suddenly remembering I had to stop at the store on the way home for Allison. Yeah, I have no feelings for Sam Uley what so ever, except the fact that _I do _and I spend much of my free waking hours with the man's mother, much to his chagrin.

He keeps saying she'll scare me away, but in reality he was doing a pretty good job of that himself.

The morning after the party at Sam's house, I woke up in his bed - not the way you think, perverts, his big ass was asleep on… so okay he was buck-ass naked at the end of the bed and I was topless but I swear nothing happened. Except for the toe licking thing… oh, and Paul's junk. Yeah, my life is so normal.

Mildly hung-over and starvin' like Marvin. He took me to breakfast at the dinner in Forks and to my great despair, Charlie was there with the whole fam-damn-ily. He watched us like a hawk, or should I say he watched Sam like a hawk, weird expression tugging on his brows. It was like he already knew… something and didn't know how to process it yet. Eventually I got so fed up with his staring I decided to be a real mature adult and started shooting spit-balls at Seth. Charlie lasted a whole ten minutes through Seth's whining before he stop up and made an ass of himself when he exclaimed to the entire diner "Bella, stop emasculating your Step-brother."

Sam, Sue and Leah were laughing so hard I thought for sure someone was going to piss themselves.

Since then, I've seen Sam many times, either at the house or in town. I thought I was going crazy at first or I that I had turned into some kind of a subconscious stalker. I mean the man showed up EVERYWHERE. He moved my hall tree into the entryway for me my second day in town and he saw my tits again on the eighth.

Again, not what you're thinking.

No, I was fresh out of the shower, bopping around in the kitchen to the **Killers** - great band - and I'd had a few glasses of wine. So when I heard a car door slam outside, I went to investigate via my living room window. It took all of two seconds after Sam looked up from his truck window and motioned to me with his finger to turn around to realize I was topless. Yeah, that wasn't embarrassing at all.

I guess it shouldn't have been. It's not like he hasn't seen 'em before.

Jesus, Bella, just stop!

We even tried to go out once. It was never said to be a date, even though it really felt like we were on one, or at least it did to me.

You know the drill; sweaty palms, racing pulse and I spending more than thirty minutes getting ready.

That to me Ladies and Gentleman, is a date.

We never did get around to the date part of it though, as soon as we arrived at the restaurant in Port Angeles, he got some mysterious phone call and ended up speeding us back to the reservation. That was the first time I saw Sam Uley look scared. What about, I didn't ask.

He showed up the next day, of course, flowers in hand and apologizing like he had just condemned my first born to death. Call me stupid, but I found his apology so damn sweet that I kissed him and boy did he kiss me back.

Then, the bastard bolted.

I still see him, _my landlord_, as I refer to him now-a-days. Sam was only for lustful dreams and cursing his name. I see him almost every day, usually just a glimpse. But today I'd actually spoken with him. It was a strange and awkward meeting.

_Late for class, I raced about my bedroom, stubbing toes and cursing everything to the fiery pits of Hades, frantically trying to find car keys. _

_They had to be around here somewhere._

_A knock sounded… _

A throat clearing beside me drew my attention to the fact that I was in class and that I was daydreaming about Sam again. Can I say frustrating much. The lecture was about to start and I was still in la-la land when a cool tingle shot up my back like icy fingers and then it did it again.

Confused and curious now, I lifted my head from my notes, straining against the hood that was still pulled up around my cold face and cast an eye about the room and there it was. Two men, two of the most beautiful men I'd ever seen took the final two chairs beside me. Now, when I say beautiful men, I don't mean like Sam's kind of beauty. Sam was rugged, a man's man and oozed raw sex appeal. These men where pretty. Perfect faces, with perfect hair and perfect clothes.

As they sat I couldn't stop myself from staring. There was something… off, about both of them. They looked decidedly pale to me but that might just be because I spent more than ninety percent of my time in a place where everyone was at least four shades darker than me. But then again, these guys were paler than even I.

They were both of average height, maybe a bit taller than the usual but both were fit and lean. One was gorgeously blonde and while blondes aren't usually my thing, or at lest lately they weren't, I couldn't help but appraise the merchandise.

God, he was good looking.

The other had the funniest color hair I'd ever come across. It was the color of a used penny, not quite copper anymore and still not quite brown but it still gleamed in the light like it was shiny and new. As if reading my mind, Penny boys head snapped up and I was met with solid yellow eyes. Not gold or honey like Sam's, these were solid yellow and his blonde friend had an exact matching set. Weird. He smiled at me and hesitantly, I smiled back.

Reaching across the desk, copper penny stuck out a pale hand and exclaimed. "I'm Edward Cullen."

Seeing as this was the first person in Forks who's tried to make friends with me, I lowered the hood of my sweatshirt and smiled. "Bella Swan."

It was like a chain of reaction after that. As soon as my hood went down, those icy cold fingers dancing down my spine were back with a vengeance. Edward pulled his hand back like he were burned and promptly covered his mouth like he might throw up. His blonde companion leaned over whispering something in his ear too low for me to hear. Edward nodded, jumped up and ran from the room, leaving behind this semesters syllabus.

_Poor guy_, I thought, there was a nasty bug going around campus and I guess of all people, he caught it. I still thought it was strange that he didn't make that face until I lowered my hood but then again, I know I've experienced projectile vomit while watching Gerard Butler in nothing but a skirt, so I didn't think it was me.

Blondie got up a second later, talking into his phone furiously as he passed me and went in the opposite direction of his friend.

I really don't have a reason behind what I did next. I felt pity for the poor model like man and didn't want him to fail this class because he'd either partied to hard the night before or he really genuinely was sick. Either way, I place my own packet of paperwork in my bag, grabbed his off the desk and shot out the door in his direction. I found his a little ways down the hall, butt pressed into the wall, head between his knees and breathing deeply.

Guess he really did get sick.

"Um… excuse me. Edward, right?" His head snapped up with the first um and looked at me like I was crazy. "Uh, yeah, you forgot this when you left. I've never taken anything with Professor Jordus before but… well, I heard he's kind of an asshole." I finished lamely, shifting from foot to foot as I held out the thick bindings of paper.

Edward cocked his head a little and gave me a tightlipped smile. "Thank you." He replied tightly, holding out his hands to receive said papers.

Papers were transferring hands and all was well until I felt a sting and I hissed. "Ouch." I whined, pulling my index finger back to observe the damage. Sure enough a bright bead of blood drew the surface of my finger. "Paper cut."

It had always been fascinating to me how Newtown's relativity law applied to everyday life. For every action there is always a reaction. Yeah, I never thought a single tiny paper cut would flip my world upside down forever.

The next few seconds were a blur, or at least it happened so fast I wasn't even sure what happened. One second I was standing in front of Edward and then my back felt a surge of pain when I met the brick wall behind me. Edward had his forearm braced across my collar bone and he was snapping and snarling just inches from my face.

My heart was thudding loudly in my chest as tears streamed from my eyes. "Please?" I begged, more scared than I'd ever been. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like I was being crushed against the stone wall. I could literally hear the bones in my vertebra popping from the force but Edward didn't stop.

It seemed like he was struggling with something, not that I fucking gave a shit anymore. His eyes jerked up to mine and I gasped when I realized they were black, there was no more pretty cat like yellow visible, only ink. A growl, inhuman and terrifying ripped from his throat as he screamed at me to "stay away from me".

Yeah, really not having a problem with that, buddy.

I felt something warm rushing down my leg and somewhere in the back of my mind, I realized I had just pissed my pants but I still couldn't tear my eyes from his terrifying face. His body was like rock hard marble and I could feel the coolness of his skin seeping through my thick shirt.

Then all the pressure was gone and I fell heavily to the floor. I don't think I laid there very long before I looked up and saw that Edward was gone as well. With tears pouring down my face, I heft myself onto my shaking legs and ran. I didn't stop until I reached the inside of my truck. Still panting and sore, I didn't even removing my shoulder bag as I shoved my keys into the ignition and roared out of the parking lot, driving blindly through my tears until I reached the road that would lead me to La Push.

~ Sam ~

Even with Jared, Paul and Jacob laughing in the seat behind me I still couldn't get my mind off Tink this morning and the feeling of her lips against my skin that I was so sure I'd never feel again.

I had just stopped by to pick up her rent check. With my wolfy senses I could tell she was home, there was music playing in her bedroom above and I could hear her light footfalls and I laughed to myself, imagining her dancing.

Checking the letter box by the front door and finding it empty, I contemplated whether or not to just come back another day or if I should just man the fuck up and knock on the door.

Call me a pussy but I was still slightly afraid she'd be mad at me.

After all, I did run out on her without explanation right after she kissed me, and oh what a kiss. It was soft and sweet but entirely naughty. It was lips, teeth and tongue but no where near the force I desired. I wanted to bruise that beautiful pink mouth. I wanted to lick my way into the precious pout, fuck it and mark it as my own but Jacob it seemed, had a very different idea. His howl went up into the night air like the fucking bat signal and it was a distress call.

Fucking leeches.

Apparently, there were three new scents in the area and those bastards had been ripping people apart left and right all the way from Forks to Tacoma. For some reason, we couldn't catch them… or at least, not all of them. We had cornered and killed the dark skinned one but the blonde and his fire-crotch must have some kind of a gift for evasion. We just couldn't corner them.

The chase had been going on for weeks now. That fucking red-head would tease our borders, taunting us and effectively fucking up our love-lives and then disappears without a trace.

I should have told her something, made up some stupid excuse but really if I had just told her the fucking truth she'd already know where I was running off to at all hours of the night and she'd be marked and naked in my bed when I returned.

Her father had already given his permission. Well… _after_ he threatened to kill me. But still I had his permission to court his daughter, my mate. Even my own mother loved her and spent a lot of her free time in either Tink's loft or I'd find Tink at my mothers; always in the kitchen.

After giving myself a mighty man pep talk, I knocked. A muffled "Who is it?" came from up the stairs and I bellowed back my name.

She told me it was open and I could already tell Tink was in a rush upstairs. She was grumbling to herself, cursing and spluttering as she thudded around. "You can come up!" She wailed which was followed by another string of impressive cursing.

I nearly fell over laughing when I found her hopping around on one foot in her bedroom. She had a sweatshirt halfway pulled over her head while she struggled with her other hand to pull on a boot. "I'm so fucking late!" she told me, practically yelling through her panic.

"Uh… yeah, your check wasn't outside but I can come by and pick up later or you-""Shit!" she swore as she hobbled over to the bed and started rummaging through her bag. "It's all filled out, I just spaced the putting it outside part."

Yanking the slip of paper out of her bag with a triumphant "Ah ha" she all but shoved it into my hands. "Sorry Sam, I'm really late for class. I gotta go." She told me as she finally pulled her other arm through the sleeve.

She looked at me, blushing slightly before she popped up onto her toes and kissed me on the corner of my mouth and started tromping down the stairs. I followed her like a lost puppy to the door. "Can we talk later?" She asked.

I was so stunned, I could only nod like an idiot but even still she smiled at me.

She fucking smiled. At me!

Get a hold of yourself!

"There's some muffins for the guy on the counter…" she called over her shoulder.

Too bad she didn't make me any-

"And I made you some Snicker Doodles too… You can let yourself out right?"

She never even gave me a chance to answer before she was out the door and I heard her truck fire up. I stood there like an idiot holding my cheek in the spot she had kissed me until I couldn't hear the loud engine of her monstrosity anymore.

"Hey," Embry shouted. "Isn't that Bella's truck." My head snapped up at the name and zeroed in on the rusted out orange truck sitting on the side of 110. The engine was cut, I could tell that much as I pulled up and I could also tell that Tink was in it.

But something was wrong.

I could feel it in my fucking bones.

Jerking my wheel to the left, I pulled a jerky U-turn and pulled up behind Bella. She was sitting in the cab of the truck, looking straight ahead through the glass.

What the hell was wrong with her?

With a rapidly beating heart, I exited the truck, not even bothering to shut my door and jogged to Tink's window. Even through the foggy glass I could tell she was as pale as I'd ever seen her and she was shaking.

Lightly rapping on the glass with my knuckles, I called her name. When she didn't respond, I tried the door handle. It gave a heavy groan as I forced the lock and immediately I was jerking my head back into the wind for fresh air. The stale air inside the cab was thick was the salt of her tears and the stink of ammonia. _Urine?_ Even with the loud screeching metal of her door Bella still wouldn't acknowledge me, it was like she didn't even hear me. "Tink?" I called out again.

Slowly, her head turned. Her eyes were wide with fright and her bottom lip was trembling. "I pissed myself." She squeaked.

Behind me I could hear Em and Jake laughing. While in any other situation I would have been laughing right along with them, something was disturbing about her face. She looked so fucking terrified. I threw out a hand to the laughing pups behind me and in my Alpha tenor I barked. "Shut up! Something's wrong."

Jake slung himself out of the truck and jogged to my side, the others following along after him. Taking a calming breath so I wouldn't rip Jacob apart for coming to close to Bella while she was scared. I growled as that first lung full of oxygen hit my lungs.

There was no mistaking it. There was no masking it. The underlying scent of bleach and sugar clung to her.

Vampire.

"Tink." I called again, this time louder. "Bella!"

Her head whipped around, seeming to come alive all at once. "Sam?" She rasped as she flung herself into my arms. As soon as her tiny body hit mine, I wrapped her up and she cried out.

"Bella?" I questioned.

Tears were streaming down her face, but her legs stayed locked around my waist. "What is it, baby?"

She sniffled a little. "My back."

I looked at her confused before asking if I could put her down to look. She shook her head. With a sigh, I motioned for Jacob to have a look.

He did. Gently he lifted her thick sweater from her body. He dropped it instantly, his eyes wide as he backed away. "Jesus!"

"What? What is it?" I asked, frantic and about to explode out of my skin.

God, had she been bit? She didn't smell like she had.

Jake's awe face was quickly replaced with one of pure rage. "Jesus fucking Christ! Sam, her back- Holy fuck!" At this point it was pretty obvious that I wasn't going to get much out of Jacob like this.

"Calm down!" I ordered. "If you phase too close you could hurt her."

Seth approached then, looking as timid as ever. "Sam, would you mind?" He asked, gesturing to Bella's sweatshirt.

I shook my head.

"Bells." Seth crooned softly. "Can you hold your arms up. I need to get this sweater off. Sam's got you, he would never drop you. You know that don't you?"

She nodded, gripping me a little tighter before complying with Seth and lifting her arms over her head. Seth had the sweater off within seconds and Seth much like Jacob, dropped it to the wet pavement before stepping back with wide eyes. "Taha Aki." He whispered.

I was almost afraid to look down myself but I knew I had too.

Peeking over her shoulder and seeing what had shocked everyone so bad made me wish I hadn't looked at all. Her back was a solid fucking bruise. "Bella, what the fuck happened to you?" I asked, my voice trembling with the force of my body shaking.

Her arms were damn near choking me. "There was a man… in class… he got sick." She started.

"A man?" Embry asked.

Bella nodded. "Yeah… he was different… cold but I felt bad when he got sick, so I brought him his syllabus and I cut my finger on the paper. He… he… Oh, god." Everyone of us were growling at this point and I prayed to my ancestors for help. The last thing Bella would need right now was a giant Werewolf exploding out of her best friend's skin.

"It was a leech." I murmured.

"Bells, what was the guys name. Did he say anything to you?" Jake asked.

Again, she nodded. "He introduced himself. Edward Cullen. His skin was so cold, Jake."

_A fucking Cullen!_

A million things were raging through my mind as I tried to stay collected enough to lead my pack, all the while trying hard not to phase and kill my imprint. The first order of business had to be Bella. I needed to get her to the Rez, I had to make her safe. Then I'd deal with those fucking leeches.

Nodding to myself, I started barking out orders. "Jake, Paul, call Emily and Leah, have them meet us at my place. Embry, drive Bella's truck. Seth you're with me. Jared, you and Paul are running back, if you're followed… kill them."

As soon as I had myself and Bella secured in the passenger seat, I fished my phone from the inner console and dialed my mother.

"_Hey baby-boy, I thought you were heading to Port Angels?" _She answered brightly.

"Change of plans." I told her gruffly. "Look, can you do me a favor?"

"_You know I will. What's wrong, Sam, you sound upset?" _Leave it to my mother to sniff me out without even having to see my face.

"I'll explain later. I need you to call Billy Black and get me some clothes from Tink's, make sure they're loose and warm, pack enough for a couple of days. If I need more after that, I can get them later myself."

"_Sam, what's going on?" _I could tell she was losing her patience. I really didn't have the time or the patience myself to deal with it, but this was my mother and I could tell she was just worried.

Clearing my throat. "Mom, I can't explain right now. Meet me at my house?"

"_Of course baby. Is Bella okay?" _

I sure hoped she would be.

Leah, Emily and my mother were all on my wrap around porch when Seth squealed into the drive. My mother was completely frantic, Leah looked pissed as usual and Emily was calm and collected. At least one of us was.

As soon as the truck was in park my mother was off the porch like a shot and opening my door. Tears were already shining in her dark eyes. "Oh god, Sam, her back."

I nodded, as I really couldn't say much right now that wouldn't come out snappy or a growl.

"Leah, grab the hot water bottle from under the sink in the master bath. Emily, will you start a warm shower for Bella, please?" My mother barked, fully out panic mode quickly replaced by her over powering need to mother my mate.

I wasn't complaining a bit.

Quickly, we ushered a rain-soaked and urine saturated Tink into my house and into the my bathroom. "Alright, Tink, we gotta get you in the shower now, baby-girl." I told her as I tried to set her down on the countertop. Bella wasn't having it. At all.

Her legs were like steel around my waist as her arms tightened around my neck. She was shaking her head and sobbing all the harder. "Shh," I soothed. "I won't leave if you don't want me too, but baby, you have to let me get you undressed."

She nodded, obviously not ashamed for me to see her so vulnerable. "Alright, baby."

Stripping her wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be after I told her I was staying with her, but getting that little ass in the shower proved difficult. "Come baby, we gotta get you warm." I told her, trying to remain calm, though all I wanted to do was fucking take a big bite out of a sparkling Cullen ass, at this point I didn't even care which one.

"No…no…" She cried, shaking her head and hauling her gloriously naked ass back up into my arms.

It became apparent after a few minutes that she wasn't getting into that shower unless I went with her. Apparently mom agreed with me.

"_Samuel Adam Uley, get your ass into that shower with your girl before I come in there and shove your naked ass in there myself!" _Mom hollered through the door.

Alrighty then.

Although I sure as hell didn't mind getting buff around my imprint, and my mother obviously didn't mind either, I wasn't so sure how Bella would handle my junk being all up close and personal after such a traumatic day.

Ask her fuck-nut.

"Tink, do you want me to stay with you… in the shower, I mean?" I asked, taking her face in both palms, fuck I had to be sure about this, I didn't need to freak her out anymore than she was already.

She nodded quickly. "Don't leave me!" She squeaked.

Alright, Sam, you can do this. It's only your imprint, buck ass naked in the shower. You can do this.

"Alright, baby-girl, let me take off my shorts, okay?" She nodded again.

I can do this! I can do this! I can do this!

Here goes nothing…


End file.
